Quand notre vie n'est qu'un mensonge
by Anthonaki
Summary: Harry se rend compte grâce à une lettre de Gringotts qu'il est manipulé par Dumbledore depuis son enfance. Bien décidé à se venger, il est prêt à tout pour cela. Même à se lier à ses anciens ennemis, après tout, ne dit-on pas que les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis ? Rien ne m'appartient, ni les persos, ni l'univers, tout est la propriétés de J. K. R. - En pause
1. 1 La lettre de Gringotts

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voila une nouvelle fanfiction dont les couples ne sont pas encore très clair dans mon esprits mais je pense qu'il n'y en aura tout simplement pas vu que j'y vais un peu à l'aveuglette ^^ Bref,...**

 **DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnages (à part ceux de mon invention) et l'univers ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent tous à J. , notre reine à tous.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Il regarde dehors, à travers sa fenêtre bardée de barreaux d'acier.

Dehors, le soleil décline lentement à l'horizon, emportant avec lui sa douce lumière et laissant de ce fait, place au règne de la nuit et à son obscurité.

Le garçon avait de très beau yeux vert émeraude – qu'on disait hérité de sa mère – qui étaient perdu dans les vagues, dans un autre univers accessible de lui seul.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais quant à eux étaient toujours indomptable et étaient toujours aussi impossible à coiffer malgré tout les efforts du jeune homme.

Le garçon sembla se réveiller, sortir de sa « transe » lorsqu'un oiseau, un hiboux Grand-Duc portant une lettre vint toquer à sa fenêtre.

Il ouvrit celle-ci, écarta un barreau mal assemblé au reste de l'ensemble métallique et qui s'était détaché au fil des années et laissa le volatile entrer dans la pièce.

L'oiseau nocturne voleta quelques instants dans la pièce et finis par atterrir sur le dossier de la seule la chaise présente dans la pièce, celle-ci était à moitié cassée et qui risquait de tomber en un paquet de bois à tout moment.

Le volatile tendit la patte droite, celle où était attachée la lettre officielle au vu du sceau de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Harry détacha enveloppe parcheminée de la patte du hiboux qui s'en alla sans attendre une fois que le jeune homme eu finis.

 _« Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter-Black_

 _Je vous contact en ce jour pour vous inviter demain à 14h à la lecture du testament de vos défunts parents, Lili Evans Potter et James Potter décédé le 31 octobre 1981 et de celui de votre parrain, Sirius Orion Black._

 _Je vous informe également d'un retrait de plus de trente milles galions effectué dans une des voûtes Potter vous revenant de droit par Albus Perceval Wullfric Brian Dumbledore en ce jour._

 _Que votre fortune continue à prospérer._

 _Ragnock,_

 _Directeur de la banque Gringotts, Chemin de Traverse_

 _Responsable des Coffres familial Potter,_

 _Responsable des Coffres familial Black. »_

Une fois la lecture de la lettre terminée, Harry avait énormément blanchit et avait à présent une tonnes de questions en tête.

Comment se faisait-il que le professeur Dumbledore avait accès à ses coffres ?

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait PLUSIEURS coffres ? On ne lui avait jamais montré d'autre coffres que le siens, le 799…

Ses parents avaient écrits un testament ?! On ne lui avait jamais rien dit non plus ! Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'on ne l'ouvre que maintenant, 15 ans après leurs mort ?!

Pourquoi l'avait-on désigné par le nom « Potter-Black » ? Il était seulement un Potter au dernières nouvelles…

Il réfléchit quelques instants et voulut avoir le dernier mot de cette étrange histoire.

Décidé, il sortit de sa chambre bardée de verrous plus lours les uns que les autres mais que « Tante » Pétunia (NDA : Je l'appellerais bien Cruella mais bon…) n'était pas encore venu refermé pour la nuit. Hors de question qu'il se promène impunément dans la maison alors qu'ils dormaient ! C'était leurs propres mots…

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, ne voulant pas avertir les Dursley - qui devaient sûrement être devant la télévision à regarder un programme quelconque – dut fait qu'il avait quitté sa misérable chambre.

Il s'arrêta devant le placard sous l'escalier qui lui avait servis de chambre jusqu'à ses onze ans, l'année de son entrée à Poudlard – école de sorcellerie élémentaire située en Ecosse.

Il l'ouvrit, pris sa malle gravée des initiales HP, son éclair de feu et la cage vide d'Hedwige qui était restée à Poudlard dans la volière sous ordre de son maître car Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle reste enfermée un été de plus, sans rien à mangé…

Il ouvrit aussi doucement qu'il le put la porte d'entrée de sa « maison » qui lui faisait plus office de prison, mais bon…

Une fois sur le perron, il sortit sa baguette en bois d'houx qui se trouvait dans une des poches extérieurs de sa malle et la laissa tomber à terre.

Un bus à deux étages d'un violet vif qui roulait à une vitesse qui vallait un retrait de permis d'office dans le monde moldu fit son apparition.

Il s'arrêta devant Harry qui ramassa sa baguette.

Un homme qui devait avoir cinq ou six ans de plus que le Survivant apparut devant lui.

\- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, moyen de transport sorcier… commença Stan Roccade mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

\- Pas la peine de faire ton blabla habituel Stan, ce n'est que moi.

\- Salut Harry ! Tu veux aller où ?

Stan ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre qu'il lança un « Locomotor Barda » sur ses affaires. Celles-ci se soulevèrent dans les airs et allèrent se ranger sous un des lits du bus violet.

Le jeune adulte boutonneux demanda à Harry les quelques mornilles que coûtait le voyage. Harry fouilla quelques instants dans sa valise et en sortit un portefeuille en cuir de dragon où il piocha dans les quelques pièce dorée, argentée et faites de bronze qu'il lui restait et les lui tendit.

Le magicobus repartit en trombe, faisant tanguer dangereusement les lits qui partaient dans tout les sens.

\- Alors, quelle est ta destination ?demanda Stan au Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu.

\- Comme la dernière fois Stan, au Chaudron Baveur à Londres, répondit le dit Survivant en s'asseyant sur le lit, trouvant plus prudent de ne pas s'y coucher sous peines de se retrouver à terre toutes les dix secondes.

\- UN AUTRE POUR LE CHAUDRON BAVEUR ERNIE ! Cria Stan au conducteur qui chantonnait un chanson moldue qui semblait-être « Sensualité », une chanson Française de la chanteuse tout aussi française Axelle Red.

Le chauffeur, tout dans sa chanson – qu'il massacrait – ne fit aucun signe et ne dit rien pour montrer qu'il avait compris ou entendu, se contentant de continuer à conduire et à chantonner le refrain de la chanson en boucle.

 _ **~Fanfiction~**_

Une heure plus tard, le Magicobus déposa Harry devant le Chaudron Baveur en plein cœur de Londres, la capitale Anglaise.

Le jeune homme entra dans le pub sorcier donnant sur la célèbre rue commerciale sorcière, le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Dit Tom, le Barman, en accueillant l'étudiant à bras ouvert. Une chambre ?

Une chambre ?

\- Oui Tom. Ce sera pour un séjour jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard s'il vous plaît, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

\- Bien entendu Monsieur Potter, tenez, voici la clé de votre chambre, il s'agit de la 24. Cela fera 2 galions, 7 mornilles et deux noises s'il vous plaît. Repas compris évidement, dit Tom d'une voix professionnelle.

Harry paya et monta dans sa chambre où la femme de ménage ou un elfes de maison avait déjà monter sa valise, son balais et la cage vide.

Le jeune homme se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début de fanfiction vous aura plu.**

 **Désolé si quelques fautes sont restée mais si une âme charitable voudrait devenir bêta-lectrice ou lecteur, cela me ferais très plaisir.**

 **N'hésité par à me laisser des reviews, j'y répondrais avec grand-plaisir !**


	2. 2 Gringotts et Révélation

**Bonjour à tous ! Donc voici ce deuxième chapitre qui est plus long que le précédent.**

 **Donc, je dis un grand merci à tout ceux qui mon laisser une review (il y en a 9) et à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fanfic en favoris (10 je croix) ou en alerte (21 :) ) ! C'est très gentil à vous ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant surtout pour un premier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage autre que ceux de mon invention ne m'appartiennent. L'univers non plus. Tout appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Harry se réveilla dans les environs de sept heures du matin alors que des bruits de pas emplissaient le couloir. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière qui elle, emplissait la pièce.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Harry se leva et grimaça en voyant sa tenue… Il n'aimait pas dormir avec les vêtements de la veille…

Il se déshabilla et mit les habits – qui s'apparentaient plus à des loques mais bon – dans le panier à linge qui se trouvait à droite de la porte menant à la salle de bain dans laquelle il se rendit juste après.

Il alla se mettre sous la douche et se lava avec les échantillons de savon et de shampoing trouvés sur une armoire près du petit lavabo. Gel douche à l'eau de coco et shampoing au citron…

 **~Fanfiction~**

Harry descendit dans la taverne un peu plus de vingt minutes après. Il avait appelé Dobby afin que celui-ci lui apporte un jeans, un pull et des sous-vêtements, ce que l'elfe de maison s'était empressé de faire. Après tout, il ferait tout pour Harry, lui apporter des habits venant de Poudlard n'était que broutille ! Deux secondes plus tard, l'elfe était revenu avec des vêtements sûrement trouvés dans la Salle sur, un peu dépassés de mode mais tout était mieux que les torchons que lui donnait « généreusement » sa tante pour qu'il ne mette pas ses robes de sorciers, les accoutrements d' «anormaux».

Tom, se trouvant derrière le bar, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et manger.

Harry s'assit au comptoir et prit le déjeuner de base, soit, des toasts et de la confiture, de la marmelade et du jus d'orange et de citrouille.

Quand il eut fini de déjeuner, le jeune sorcier se rendit dans l'arrière-cour, là où se trouvait le passage pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il appuya sur les bonnes briques et ces dernières bougèrent pour former une arcade dévoilant la rue commerciale.

Celle-ci était bondée. En même temps, c'était compréhensible, nous étions le trente juillet, le soleil était au rendez-vous et il faisait presque vingt-cinq degrés à l'ombre…

Harry se dirigea vers la banque sorcière que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le début de l'allée. Le soleil se réfléchissait légèrement sur le marbre blanc, donnant un aspect presque irréel au bâtiment.

Le Survivant entendait des murmures sur son passage, voyait du coin des yeux des gens le pointant du doigt. Après tout, depuis le mois de juin, il recevait des tonnes de lettres de sorciers et sorcières qui voulaient se faire « pardonner » leurs insultes lancées quand le Ministère de la Magie faisait paraître des articles dans le Daily Prophet* pour le faire croire fou aux yeux du peuple sorcier et celui-ci avait marché, sans poser de question…

Il passa les portes sur lesquelles était marqué le fameux dicton de la banque ;

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Ces quelques mots l'avaient intrigué dès le premier jour dans le monde de la magie mais maintenant, ils ne lui faisaient ni chaud, ni froid.

La banque fourmillait de gobelins qui allaient d'une porte à l'autre sans se soucier des sorciers qui attendaient vraisemblablement depuis plusieurs heures et qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Harry s'approcha d'un des nombreux guichets qui était – par miracle – vide.

Le gobelin se trouvant sur le siège surélevé leva la tête et lui sourit méchamment, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

\- Je suis Harry James Potter, Héritier de la famille Potter et j'aimerais parler au gobelin Ragnock, Gérant des Coffres Black et Potter s'il vous plaît, dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre d'elle mais au vu du sourire encore plus méchant du gobelin, c'était peine perdue…

\- Bien entendu, susurra la créature d'un air mauvais. Legnock !

Un gobelin de petite taille apparut en passant par la porte derrière le guichet et s'avança dans la salle.

\- Amène Monsieur Potter-Black au bureau de Ragnock et préviens-le de sa présence, dit le gobelin surélevé au petit qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de soixante centimètre.

Le gobelin miniature** le conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs éclairés par des torches qui n'illuminaient pas plus de trente centimètres… Après quelques minutes qui parurent quelques heures à Harry, ils arrivèrent devant une porte faite de ce qu'il semblait être de l'or et gravée de scènes de batailles qui semblaient confronter les gobelins et les sorciers… Harry en avait assez entendu parler en Histoire de la Magie pour s'en souvenir (NDA : Menteur va ! Tu dors à moitié durant les cours et tu supplies Hermione par après pour qu'elle te laisse lire ses notes!) .

Le gobelin appelé Legnock lui dit de patienter quelques instants et il disparut après s'être faufilé entre les portes d'or.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et le pria de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau richement décoré où se trouvait un gobelin légèrement plus grand que celui du guichet. Ragnock sans aucun doute possible.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter-Black je savais que j'allais vous voir avant le rendez-vous de quatorze heures… Que voulez-vous ?

\- J'aimerais avoir des réponses à mes nombreuses questions si cela est possible.

\- Bien entendu ! Dit le gobelin avec un véritable sourire*** Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Je souhaiterais savoir comment cela se fait-il que vous n'ouvriez le testament de mes parents que maintenant ? Cela fait tout de même près de quinze ans qu'ils sont morts !

\- Nous ne pouvions pas l'ouvrir vu qu'il n'était pas en notre possession mais en celle du Professeur Dumbledore. Si Monsieur Sirius Black n'avait pas indiqué dans son testament qu'il voulait que vous puissiez lire celui de vos parents, les sortilèges lancés par les gobelins seraient restés sans effet. La Magie des Morts s'est donc assurée que le testament de feue Lord Potter et feue Lady Potter rentre en notre possession.

Harry avait une tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il demanda donc au gobelin de répéter plus clairement.

\- Le testament était en possession de Dumbledore et nous ne pouvions donc le récupérer. Mais vu que l'un des derniers souhaits du défunt Lord Black était que vous puissiez le lire, la magie a fait son office en le récupérant.

\- D'accord… dit Harry qui venait de comprendre, pourquoi donc Dumbledore avait-il gardé le testament de mes parents durant toutes ces années ? Et pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore avait-il accès au coffre de la famille Potter impunément ?

Là, le sourire du gobelin disparut instantanément pour laisser place à de la honte pure et dure.

\- En fait, à la mort de vos parents, il s'est lui-même déclaré tuteur et vu que personne n'est venu réclamer le titre dans les trois mois, selon la loi sorcière, il l'est devenu. Votre parrain étant à Azkaban, Monsieur Lupin étant un loup-garou, personne ne pouvait rien changer au titre de Monsieur Dumbledore. Étant votre tuteur, il a accès à tous vos coffres sauf celui qui est à votre nom. Nous avons remarqué que des objets d'une valeur inestimable ont été pris dans vos coffres.

Le visage d'Harry avait blêmi encore plus, si c'était possible. Alors comme ça, son mentor, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, l'avait volé sans le moindre scrupule.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen que moi seul gère les coffres Potter et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais toucher un seul galion ou un seul objet m'appartenant ?

Le gobelin retrouva le sourire en une seconde.

\- Bien entendu.

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

* : La Gazette du Sorcier en français me je préféré le terme anglais, ça sonne mieux je trouve ^^

** : Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer Harry ! Surtout quand on sait que tu ne mesure qu'un mètre soixante-cinq alors que tu as seize ans demain ...

*** : mais qui fout tout de même les jetons, je vous l'assure ! Rien que de l'imaginé, j'en ai des frissons ^^…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

 **Oui, je sais, pour les admirateurs de Dumbledore, c'est sadique de le faire devenir méchant mais faut pas me tuer, s'il vous plait, c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de ma muse !**

 **Ensuite, je remercie ma nouvelle bêta :p Sans elle, ce chapitre serait truffés de fautes donc elle à sauver vos yeux :) Inclinez vous devant elle ^^**

 **Bref... Le titre du prochain chapitre : "Le Coffre des Peverel".**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. 3 Le nouveau Lord Potter-Black

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère tout d'abord que vous allez bien !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui sont déjà au nombre de 15, ce qui n'est pas trop mal, à ceux qui on follow mon histoire, qui l'ont mis en favoris.

Je voulais aussi profiter de cette note pour rendre un dernier hommage à Alan Rickman, l'interprète de Severus Snape dans la saga...

 **DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J. .**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

Harry regarda le gobelin descendre de son siège, s'approcher d'une des bibliothèques se trouvant sur l'un des murs de la pièce et en sortir un livre très épais* .

Il le prit en main et retourna s'asseoir, posant le gros livre devant lui sur le bureau.

L'ouvrage devait être très vieux vu qu'il était relié de cuir et les parchemins le composant étaient très jaunes. Plus jaune encore que ceux des plus vieux livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Le gobelin ouvrit le grimoire poussiéreux et sembla chercher quelque chose vu qu'il tournait les pages en s'attardant sur chacune d'entre elles.

Il s'arrêta alors sur une page qu'il lut attentivement. Durant ce temps, Harry fut de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ragnock releva la tête, un sourire mauvais collé au visage. Il faisait encore plus peur si c'était possible…

\- Il y a deux solutions Monsieur Potter-Black. Soit, il doit vous émanciper auprès du Ministère ou auprès de nous autres, les gobelins, ce que je pense qu'il ne fera pas. Ou alors, vous devenez le Lord régnant de votre famille. Il ne va pas être difficile de convaincre toute votre famille de vous choisir vu que vous êtes le dernier membre vivant de cet illustre lignage de Sang-Pur.

Suite à sa blague – plus que douteuse selon Harry – le gobelin rigola d'un rire rauque.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Et comment devenir le Lord de la famille Potter ?

Le gobelin arrêta presque instantanément de rigoler pour regarder le survivant d'un air plus que sérieux.

\- Il y a plusieurs étapes. Tout d'abord, prouver que vous êtes bien un Potter en plaçant une goutte de votre sang sur la porte du coffre principal des Potter. Si vous en êtes bien un, le coffre s'ouvrira, si vous ne l'êtes pas, le coffre restera fermé et vous aspirera pour vous renvoyer en dehors de la banque.

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda Harry, curieux de savoir le reste du procédé.

Après tout, pour la première étape, ce n'était rien de bien sorcier !**

\- Vu que votre grand-mère paternelle était une Black, puisque Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy n'ont pas été reniées et comme Madame Malefoy est la seule à avoir un fils, qui n'est pas encore émancipé, vous devenez également le Lord de la famille Black… Souhaitez-vous porter ce lourd tribu ?

Harry parut stupéfait de cette nouvelle… Il pensait que ce serait ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy qui hériterait du pactole des Black mais il fallait croire que non…

\- Bien évidement ! Dit Harry, sûr de lui.

Après tout, pas question que l'argent de la famille de Sirius tombe aux mains des Lestrange ou des Malefoy qui auraient vite fait d'en donner le trois-quarts à Voldemort.

\- Bien, qu'attendons-nous ?

Ragnock lui sourit et le pria de le suivre.

Ils sortirent du bureau du directeur de la banque et le gobelin appela un wagonnet. Une fois montés dans celui-ci, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Le trajet était toujours aussi désagréable pour le jeune sorcier et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas gêner le gobelin plus que nécessaire.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le coffre principal des Potter dont Harry ne connaissait pas l'existence quelques minutes auparavant.

La porte du coffre était banale si on exceptait le fait qu'elle était recouverte de joyaux tels que des rubis, des lapis-lazuli et des émeraudes d'un vert aussi extraordinaire que celui des yeux d'Harry.

Ragnock prit un petit couteau dans une de ses poches et saisit d'autorité la main droite du Survivant qui sursauta lorsque la lame de métal rentra en contact avec sa paume. Une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètres apparut à la suite de la lame.

Le gobelin posa la paume du jeune sorcier sur l'une des émeraudes qui brilla quelques instants avant que des bruits de verrous qui s'ouvrent ne viennent rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

Alors que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir, elle s'arrêta et une voix sortie de nulle part s'éleva dans l'air.

\- Héritier du fondateur de Gringotts, Ignotus Peverell, Héritier de la famille Potter descendante de la Famille Gryffondor, un coffre depuis longtemps oublié t'est depuis sa création destiné.

Et la voix se tut, Ragnock quant à lui n'en menait pas large. Savoir que le petit humain se trouvant à côté de lui était le descendant direct d'Ignotus Peverell et de Godric Gryffondor en plus d'être l'Héritier de la famille Potter le surprenait assez…

Et comme elle se fut arrêtée, la porte du coffre continua de s'ouvrir.

Harry se précipita dans le coffre et fut stoppé par une sorte de champ magnétique.

\- Que se passe-t-il Ragnock ? Demanda Harry un peu sonné car il avait été repoussé et s'était retrouvé par terre, la tête frappant le mur.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit le gobelin en essayant de relever Harry mais ce dernier était trop lourd pour lui et donc, il laissa tomber. Pour pouvoir entrer dans le coffre, il faut porter l'anneau familial de la famille Potter que voici.

Il sortit une grosse chevalière avec les armoiries des Potter apposés dessus, tel un seau pour sceller les lettres il s'agissait d'une Hydre de Lerne, une sorte de dragon possédant plusieurs têtes et lorsqu'une d'entre elles était coupé, deux autres repoussaient.

Il la passa à son doigt et alors, le champ magnétique le laissa passer.

La salle était immense et était remplie de tas d'or, de tableaux magnifiques et d'objets en tout genre, passant d'une pensine à des bibliothèques remplies de livres épais et qui semblaient vieux et rares.

Il y avait également des tonnes de bijoux.

Pourtant, ce qui attira le plus Harry était une porte au fond de la salle avec une sorte de triangle composé d'une ligne en son centre et d'un rond. Voyant son intérêt pour cette porte, Ragnock lui expliqua.

\- Il s'agit du signe des Reliques de la Mort, la Baguette de Sureau, attirant jalousie et convoitise, la Cape d'Invisibilité passant de père en fils, et la Pierre de Résurrection, disparue depuis la mort de son premier détenteur. Cette porte est scellée depuis longtemps et seul vous, Héritier du Dernier Peverell pouvez la passer. Même nous, les gobelins, n'y avons pas accès.

Le gobelin se tut quelques instants puis il reprit son monologue.

\- Depuis la fondation de la banque il y a de cela un peu près mille deux-cents ans, ce coffre est là. La banque étant basée sur les fonds fournis par votre ancêtre, c'est à vous qu'elle appartient et non à nous les gobelins. Si vous le voulez, allons aux coffres Black pour vous faire déclarer Lord Black et retournons dans mon bureau pour discuter des possibilités que vous offrent vos statuts de Lord Potter, Lord Gryffondor, Lord Peverell et bientôt Lord Black…

Le silence s'installa et les deux compagnons remontèrent dans le wagonnet infernal.

* * *

 **NDA :**

* : Pour vous donner une idée, prenez le petit Larousse 2013 ou l'intégral de La Trilogie du Mal de Maxime Chattam ou alors HP5 tout simplement.

** : Désolé pour le mauvais jeu de mots, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ Après tout, ce n'est pas sorcier mais gobelin… Non?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

Ce chapitre est surement l'un des plus courts...

Je suis pour l'instant entrain d'écrire le chapitre 6 pour les curieux qui voudraient savoir où en est l'avancée de l'histoire :p

Pour m'encourager, une p'tite review s'vous plait Messieurs, Dames... C'est mon seul salaire...

Bonne journée !


	4. 4 Une trahison pure et dure

Coucou tout le monde !

Donc désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai un exposé de biologie à préparer et il compte pour ma moyenne de fin d'année...

Bref, je n'ai toujours pas commencer à écrire le chapitre sept... Par contre, le 5 a été corriger par ma bêta (que je remercie), le six lui a été envoyé, j'attend juste la correction mais elle a encore deux semaines :p

Moi, par contre, faudrait que je me bouge un peu pour les prochains chapitres...

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, on mis ma ff en favoris, l'ont follow,... MERCI !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Lorsqu'Harry eut apposé sa main couverte de son sang et donc de son énergie magique sur la porte du coffre Black dépourvue de parure, sombre et quasiment terrifiante comme la plupart des membres composants cette famille - à cette pensée, Harry eut un pincement au cœur car il repensait à Sirius - il ressentit un petit chatouillement parcourant tout son corps et une sorte de décharge électrique qui le laissa pantelant alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement sinistre **.** Une chevalière représentant un serpent enlaçant une rose apparut à son doigt, rejoignant celle des Potter.

Ragnock quant à lui était sous le choc. Le gamin maigrichon d'un mètre septante (soixante-dix pour les français) aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux trop verts venait de disparaître pour laisser place à un mastodonte de quasiment un mètre nonante (quatre-vingt-dix chez vous les français) aux cheveux toujours aussi noirs mais cette fois-ci légèrement ondulés et qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. À la vue de ses vêtements qui menaçaient de craquer, Ragnock prit la parole, trouvant cela plus sage de lui dire.

\- Lord Potter-Black, vous avez… changé, dit le gobelin d'une voix qui laissait transparaître une assurance qu'il était loin de posséder en ce moment même…

Jamais dans sa vie le gobelin n'avait vu une chose semblable. Il fallait dire aussi que jamais un sorcier n'avait eu la puissance nécessaire pour que les coffres de la banque ne daignent leur accorder un présent comme celui que venait de recevoir le jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier posa sur lui un regard rempli d'interrogation.

\- Regardez-vous dans un des miroirs du coffre, vous comprendrez, dit le gobelin ne sachant pas si il arriverait à expliquer au Sauveur du monde sorcier ce qui lui était arrivé.

Harry s'approcha d'un grand miroir à pied ressemblant étrangement au miroir du Riséd.

Il se regarda dedans et fut…choqué, voilà, c'était le mot.

L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était grand, atteignant sans mal le mètre nonante (90), des yeux toujours aussi verts mais allant du vert émeraude en son centre pour un vert « forestier » aux extrémités de l'iris. Il avait toujours les cheveux d'un noir de jais mais ceux-ci n'étaient plus indomptables, ils tombaient sur ses épaules et étaient légèrement ondulés. Ses genoux et ses bras n'étaient plus noueux à première vue mais très musclés. Bref, en un seul mot sexy.

Ses vêtements étaient trop petits son jeans lui arrivait une dizaine de centimètres en dessous des genoux. Son pull quant à lui était prêt à exploser.

Il détourna le regard du miroir et le posa sur ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Le coffre était un peu plus grand que celui des Potter et regorgeait d'objets à l'aspect plus que douteux dans une de ses alcôves.

Le reste quant à lui avait l'air tout à fait normal. Des bijoux étaient étalés un peu partout, des vases également. Une porte au fond attira son regard et il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit doucement et regarda dans l'ouverture qu'il avait faite. Dans la pièce tout de même petite se trouvaient montagnes et des montagnes d'or. Des Galions, des Mornilles des Noises par milliers.

 _ **~Fanfiction~**_

Les deux compagnons étaient de retour dans le bureau du gobelin.

Tous deux étaient assis dans le silence.

Harry regardait les quatre chevalières qu'il portait. Ne pouvant toutes les mettre sur son index droit, comme le voulait la coutume des Sang-Pur, il les avait mis à n'importe quel doigt. Après tout, il se fichait des règles des Sang-Pur .Elles ne le concernaient aucunement après tout, il était un Sang-Mêlé…

Il regarda le gobelin et lui posa une des nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir à pied et qu'il avait remarqué que son apparence avait changé - pour le mieux évidement.

\- Pourquoi mon apparence s'est-elle modifiée ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis une demi-heure.

Le gobelin le regarda furtivement puis baissa la tête, de manière à poser son regard sur le vieux grimoire qu'il avait lu tout à l'heure.

\- C'est la première fois que cela arrive dans la filière du Chemin de Traverse. Par contre, il y a eu des cas semblables dans les filières française et australienne de la banque. Trois pour être précis, dit le gobelin avant de faire une pause. Il semble que la magie des Black ait décidé que votre ancienne apparence ne correspondait pas assez au critère de pureté de la famille. Elle a donc rajouté son petit plus dans votre apparence, votre sang et votre magie.

Il refit une pause de quelques instants et reprit son monologue.

\- En fait, depuis tout à l'heure, je vois votre magie tourbillonner tellement elle est puissante vu qu'étant le Lord régnant de plusieurs familles de Sang-Pur, vous êtes maintenant légalement majeur. Un an à l'avance…

Harry resta bouche-bée face aux révélations de Ragnock. Majeur à 16 ans ?

Il se reprit pourtant bien vite et posa une autre question au gobelin.

\- Combien de Galions Dumbledore a-t-il réussi à prendre dans mon coffre depuis la mort de mes parents ?

Le gobelin se leva de son fauteuil, posa pied à terre et se dirigea vers une armoire de bois sombre bardée de verrous, ce qui lui rappela un court instant sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive.

Le gobelin en sortit une fine pochette, referma la lourde porte et les verrous à l'aide d'un sort et revint s'asseoir, posant la chemise faite de parchemins sur son bureau.

Il sortit de la pochette une liasse de parchemins qui ne seraient jamais tous rentrés dedans s'il n'y avait pas eu la magie.

Il lut les dernières pages et blanchit jusqu'à devenir aussi pâle que la mort elle-même.

Il prit un parchemin vierge, une plume et un encrier et rédigea quelques mots dessus. Une fois cela terminé, il claqua des doigts et le parchemin disparut.

\- Je viens d'envoyer un mot au Bureau des Aurors. Albus Dumbledore a pris plus d'un million de Gallions dans votre coffre qui ont été répartis comme ceci :

125 000 Gallions pour lui-même.

20 000 Gallions pour les Weasley depuis 5 ans.

300 Gallions par mois pour les Dursley depuis 14 ans et 8 mois. Ce qui fait 52 800 Gallions, que nous avons dû transformer en livre sterlings soit 422 400£.

1000 Gallions par ans depuis 5 ans pour Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Ce qui fait 5000 Gallions.

800 Gallions par an depuis 4 ans pour Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley. Ce qui fait 3200 Gallions.

\- QUOI ?! cria Harry qui avait blanchi de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la lecture du morceau de parchemin.

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteur ! Non mais !

On ne lui lance pas des fruits non plus ! Et des légumes pourris encore moins !

Bref... Une p'tite review ?


	5. 5 Le Maître de la Mort

**Hey !**

 **Je poste ce chapitre un peu à l'avance tout simplement car je ne pourrais pas poster durant les deux ou trois prochaines semaines en raisons de mes fortes révisions pour les cours et - aussi - car je n'ai toujours pas écrits le chapitre 7 et que le six n'est toujours pas corriger ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : au fait, merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review, on follow ou mis en favoris ma fanfiction ! Les follow ont quasi doublé tandis que vous m'avez laissé 9 reviews ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquième**

 **Le Maitre de la Mort.**

\- Il paraîtrait qu'il y a également des objets rarissimes tels que des grimoires de magie écrits par les fondateurs de Poudlard eux-mêmes qui auraient disparu de vos coffres….

Il se tut quelques instants, regardant les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux puis reprit.

\- D'après les documents, plusieurs de vos propriétés à travers le monde auraient tout simplement disparu de la carte avec les terrains les entourant. D'après moi, ces propriétés sont soumises à des protections tellement puissantes que nos sorts de captage ne peuvent les percevoir. Et la seule personne qui serait capable de faire cela serait Albus Dumbledore. De plus, seul lui avait accès aux actes de propriétés.

Harry eut du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Celle-ci nouait toujours son estomac quand il posa une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait appris son statut d'héritier des Peverell et de Gryffondor.

\- Mon statut d'héritier des Peverell et de Gryffondor me donne-t-il un quelconque avantage ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le gobelin parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de commencer à parler.

\- D'après ce que je sais, vous auriez accès à des pièces secrètes à Poudlard, telles que la célèbre Chambre des Secrets que seuls les fondateurs et leurs héritiers pourraient situer. Il y a également les appartements privés des fondateurs. Vous aurez aussi une place d'honneur au sein du Conseil d'Administration de l'école. Et la place de Chef Suprême du Magenmagot vu que les Peverell sont la plus ancienne famille de sorciers qui ait jamais foulé cette terre.

Le gobelin se tut une nouvelle fois et reprit.

\- Vous avez aussi accès au coffre de Gryffondor étant leur dernier héritier par le sang de votre mère dont l'arrière-grand-mère était la descendante directe de Godric. Malheureusement cette dernière était une Cracmolle.

Harry encaissa la nouvelle plutôt facilement. Maintenant, personne ne pourrait dire que sa mère était une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Vu que ce sont les fonds d'Ignotus Peverell qui ont servi à construire le ministère de la magie et la plupart des magasins du Chemin de Traverse, donc nous avons (je remplacerais « donc nous avons » par dont) cette banque, le magasin d'Ollivander, la Gazette du Sorcier, la moitié de l'Allée des Embrumes, Fleury et Bots auparavant appelé Mistery Books vous recevez donc vous recevez depuis plus de douze siècles des revenus qui sont stockés depuis ce jour dans le coffre 119.

Harry ne parut pas y croire durant un moment puis reprit contenance. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'on est sûrement l'une des familles les plus riches que le monde ait porté…

\- Le contenu de ce coffre est égal à 1 890 756 Gallions, 875 Mornilles et 783 Noises. Le total des coffres Black vaut 89 128 172 Gallions, ceux des Potter 91 273 897 Gallions et ceux de Gryffondor qui reçoivent de l'argent de Poudlard et de magasins en France et en Allemagne, 178 254 365 Gallions. Ce qui nous fait 360 547 010 Gallions pour les coffres familiaux, sans compter les comptes personnels qui sont liés à ceux-ci.

Harry était choqué par le montant de Gallions qu'il possédait à présent. Il dépassait de loin la famille Malfoy ! Et de plus loin encore la famille Weasley…

\- Et qu'ai-je d'autre ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix car il sentait que ce n'était pas encore fini…

\- Vous possédez également les trois reliques de la Mort qui sont revenues dans le coffre principal de la famille Peverell à l'heure où nous parlons…

\- Euh… Les reliques de la quoi ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces objets.

Le gobelin parut surpris de son ignorance mais se leva tout de même et alla chercher dans un tiroir un livre très fin, se rassit sur sa chaise et ouvrit l'ouvrage. Il lut alors quelques pages

 _Le conte raconte l'histoire de trois frères qui arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse à traverser. Heureusement, puisqu'ils étaient doués du pouvoir de la magie, ils firent apparaître un pont. Au milieu du pont, ils rencontrèrent une figure voilée, la Mort elle-même. La Mort était en colère que ces hommes puissent traverser sans périr, alors que d'autres courageux étaient tous morts noyés dans les eaux de la rivière. Elle imagina alors un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste et fit semblant d'être heureuse qu'ils aient survécu, et le leur prouva en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun._

 _Le plus vieux des frères, combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, baguette que l'homme méritait pour avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche d'un sureau et lui tailla la Baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, arrogant, et voulant humilier la Mort encore plus, lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit donc une pierre près de la rivière, la lui remit, et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection. Le plus jeune, humble et rusé, ne faisait aucunement confiance à la Mort, lui demanda un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par la Mort. La Mort lui donna donc à contrecœur sa Cape d'invisibilité. Après, elle s'en alla, et les frères continuèrent leur chemin._

 _Avec le temps, ils se séparèrent pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux des frères provoqua de nombreux duels, qu'il ne perdit jamais. Mais, pour son malheur, il affirma partout bien haut que son pouvoir lui venait de sa baguette imbattable donnée par la mort elle-même. Fort de cette publicité, une nuit, un sorcier jaloux lui vola la baguette et lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil. C'est ainsi que la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère._

 _Le second frère vivait seul dans sa maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et sa belle qui lui était destinée, mais décédée avant le mariage, apparut. Malheureusement, celle-ci appartenait toujours au royaume des morts et elle ne fut qu'une âme en peine dans notre monde. Devenu fou de douleur, le deuxième frère se suicida pour la rejoindre et vivre son amour avec. La Mort s'abattit alors sur le deuxième frère._

 _La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère, sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il légua sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une amie, et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume pour rejoindre ses deux frères._

Une fois la lecture du conte terminée, le gobelin releva la tête.

\- La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'Invisibilité vous appartiennent et font de vous le Maître de la Mort, immunisé contre tous les sortilèges Impardonnables, quasiment immortel…

\- Manquait plus que ça, dit Harry en un murmure que le gobelin entendit.

Ce dernier ricana et regarda longuement le jeune homme, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul humain qui ne veuille pas tout ce pouvoir… Vous n'êtes pas cupide, vous êtes un homme humble Harry Potter…

Harry leva les yeux et tomba sur un regard d'un noir profond. Celui du gobelin. Il paraissait sincère, une lueur de quasi admiration et de pitié brillait dans ceux-ci.

\- Il y a aussi autre chose que vous devriez savoir… Il y a de cela 16 ans, Albus Dumbledore rencontra Sibylle Trelawney dans un bar et celle-ci lui dit une prophétie vous concernant. Voulez-vous l'écoutez ? Demanda le gobelin.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds et ressemblants à des balles de ping-pong.

\- Bien sûr ! Dit Harry d'une voix forte mais qui trahissait néanmoins son appréhension de savoir ce que lui avait une nouvelle fois caché son mentor…

Ragnock claqua des doigts et une sphère de la taille d'une balle de tennis apparut dans sa main.

La sphère en elle-même n'avait aucune particularité si ce n'est la brume blanche zébrée d'éclairs noirs qui virevoltait entre ses parois de verre.

Ragnock laissa tomber la sphère par terre et une silhouette ressemblant à son professeur de divination en sortit. Elle ouvrit la bouche et une voix caverneuse jaillit, récitant sa prophétie.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Ragnock écouta attentivement la prophétie et regarda le garçon avec attention, voulant connaître sa réaction. Harry finit par parler après quelques instants d'un silence pesant.

\- Cette prophétie dit que j'en ai le pouvoir, elle ne dit pas que je dois forcément le faire.

Ragnock eut un sourire mauvais. Enfin, le petit humain se rendait compte qu'il ne devait pas forcément faire ce que les autres voulaient de lui mais ce que lui souhaitait. Et ce n'était pas forcément la même chose…

\- Une prophétie n'a d'importance que si on lui en donne, elle n'est le reflet que d'un seul futur possible, alors qu'il y en a des millions qui existent… dit le directeur de la banque.

Harry pensa alors à tous les choix qu'il avait dû faire et qui avaient été dictés par Ron, Ginny et Dumbledore…. Ces menteurs, ces traitres qui n'avaient rien eu de mieux à faire que de se jouer de lui, de ses sentiments… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dû se moquer de sa personne quand il avait le dos tourné…

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons terminé avec ceci, je vous invite à la lecture du testament de vos parents et de votre parrain. Messieurs Dumbledore, Lupin, Weasley, Malefoy et Tonks ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Malefoy? Demanda Harry incrédule.

\- Et bien dans son testament Monsieur Sirius Black a demandéà ce que Madame Malefoy et Monsieur Malefoy soient présents… dit le gobelin qui savait que les deux personnes qu'il venait de citer n'étaient pas en bonne entente avec le garçon en face de lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait répondre, un gobelin d'un mètre vingt tout au plus entra en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Lord et Lady Malefoy viennent d'arriver. Ils patientent dans la salle des attentes avec Monsieur et Madame Tonks.

\- Bien, dites-leur que nous arrivons.

* * *

 **Donc, pas de chapitres durant les 2 ou trois prochaines semaines, vous êtes prévenus :P**

 **Une p'tite review ?**


	6. 6 Une histoire de testament

**Hey !**

 **Je poste ce chapitre deux jours à l'avance car je vais prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture des suivants durant la semaine donc je vais surement oublier de poster ^^**

 **Merci à vous, j'ai reçus 13 reviews sur le chapitre précédent, possible d'arriver au 15 sur celui-ci ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre sixième**

 **Une histoire de testament.**

Harry, accompagné de Ragnock, partit quelques instants plus tard pour la salle où étaient lus les testaments.

Ils trouvèrent Dumbledore assis sur une chaise, une tasse de thé au citron à la main, sa lueur de malice pétillante dans son regard avait cédé la place à une lueur calculatrice.

Andromeda Tonks et son mari étaient quant à eux debout, près de la porte de la salle et discutaient à voix basse.

Les Malefoy, eux, étaient en famille. Narcissa était habillée sobrement. Lucius avait noué ses cheveux à l'aide d'un fin morceau de soie, son masque impassible plaqué au visage. Drago quant à lui avait laissé tomber le gel et ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais à l'épaule.

Remus était assis une place à côté de Dumbledore et avait une mine sombre.

Les Weasley étaient aussi réunis en famille, à quelques pas des Malefoy. Seuls manquaient Bill et Charlie, sinon, le reste de la troupe était là. Ron avait une mine de quelqu'un qui allait recevoir son cadeau de Noël en avance… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Le gobelin s'avança.

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, dit-il au sorcier présent dans la pièce.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle attenante et l'ouvrit. Ragnock s'installa sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Nous sommes ici présents pour la lecture du testament de feu Lord Black, commença-t-il. Je vais citer les personnes qui doivent être présentes et les autres devront partir. Que les personnes de moins de 16 ans sortent de la salle !

Ginevra (Ginny) tenta de protester mais son père la mit dehors sans écouter ses protestations et ses menaces.

\- Bien, maintenant, procédons à la lecture du testament de feu Sirius Orion Black, dit le gobelin.

Ragnock prit le parchemin scellé par un sceau de cire portant les armoiries des Black ; un serpent enlaçant une rose.

Il cassa le sceau de cire, déroula le parchemin et commença alors sa lecture.

 _\- Moi, Sirius Orion Black, jure sur ma magie d'être sain de corps et d'esprit._

 _Étant le dernier héritier du titre de Lord Black, je lègue tous mes biens à Harry James Potter._

 _Je lui lègue toutes les habitations, les coffres, les titres et tout ce qui va avec appartenant aux Black._

 _Je lui offre aussi son émancipation car le titre de Lord Black la lui accorde._

 _Ci-joint à ce parchemin se trouve une lettre lui étant destinée._

Le gobelin se tut, la lecture du testament étant terminée.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les Malefoy avaient légèrement blanchi, voyant tout espoir d'obtenir les biens de la famille Black, les Tonks n'avaient eu aucun signe particulier, les Weasley étaient rouges de fureur à part les jumeaux, Lupin n'avait pas changé non plus tandis que Dumbledore, lui, fulminait littéralement, perdant toute contenance.

\- Cela n'est pas possible ! S'écria Dumbledore dont les yeux étaient aussi froids que de la glace. Ce testament est un faux ! Sirius m'aurait laissé la garde de ses biens et surtout de ses coffres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit majeur !

Le gobelin le regarda méchamment avant de répliquer d'une voix tellement glaciale qu'elle ferait pâlir Severus Snape d'envie.

\- Sachez Monsieur Dumbledore que cela ne vous regarde pas ! Lord Black n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne vu qu'il est émancipé depuis ce matin !

A ces mots, Dumbledore pâlit à vue d'œil et l'on pouvait presque apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement les rouages de son cerveau allaient vite dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque solution pour récupérer son arme sous sa coupe le plus rapidement possible.

\- Lord Black dîtes vous ? Susurra le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix doucereuse, une lueur mauvaise brillant au fond de son regard à la place de son habituelle lueur malicieuse. Mais cela est anormal, je ne le vois pas dans cette pièce alors qu'il est clairement stipulé dans le règlement de la banque que l'héritier de la famille doit-être présent lors de la lecture du testament d'un des membres de cette même famille.

\- Oh mais il est bien présent ! Répliqua la créature magique d'une voix aussi douce que celle que le directeur avait employée tout au long de sa tirade sur le règlement de la banque.

Le gobelin se tut quelques instants puis reprit d'une voix veloutée.

\- Et sachez _professeur_ , que Lord Potter-Black se trouve dans _cette_ pièce.

Et il appuya bien sur certains mots pour faire comprendre tout son mépris à l'encontre du directeur _._

Dumbledore lui, avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il regarda partout autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir où se cachait Harry et de lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était emporté mais il ne le vit pas. Enfin, il ne vit pas « L'ancien » Harry au physique désavantageux auquel il était habitué car il avait bien remarqué le « nouvel » Harry au physique de rêve et au corps parfaitement moulé dans les vêtements trouvés dans le coffre des Black.

 _« Mais qui est donc ce garçon ?_ se demanda mentalement Dumbledore. _Son visage m'est étrangement familier mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom ni de quand je l'ai déjà rencontré… Etrange… Ma mémoire commencerait-elle à me faire défaut ? »_

\- Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? demanda Dumbledore, d'un ton qu'il voulait aimable mais dû à sa perte de contrôle très récente, Harry put remarquer toute l'hypocrisie qui en découlait…

\- Mais Lord Potter-Black mon cher professeur, susurra Harry d'une voix mielleuse mais glaciale qu'il ne se connaissait pas, sûrement le cotés Black de la famille…

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! IMPOSTEUR ! MAGE NOIR ! L'OR DES BLACK EST POUR MOI PAS POUR UN ILLUSTRE INCONNU !

Tous les membres de la pièce le regardaient, les yeux ronds, choqués par son éclat de colère.

Ragnock fut le membre qui se reprit le plus vite et appela les sorciers qui gardaient l'entrée de la banque pour qu'ils mettent l'ancien professeur de métamorphose dehors.

* * *

 **Alors, vous l'avez trouver comment mon p'tit Dumby ?**

 **Vous aimez ma sadicité de couper à un moment où on veut la suite ? Sandra n'en pouvait plus elle !**

 **Prochain chapitre : _Le testament des Potter._**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	7. 7 Le Testament des Potter

**Coucou !**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 7, le 8 est écrit et corriger tandis que là, je suis en train d'écrire le 9 :)**

 **Donc, j'ai été un peu déçus de n'avoir que 8 reviews sur le dernier chapitre mais bon… Au fait, j'ai dépassé les 7 000 vues, je suis happy :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Une fois Dumbledore sorti, escorté par deux gardes assurant la sécurité de la banque, Harry sourit de toutes ses dents alors que le gobelin reprenait la parole.

– Bien ! Passons au testament de feus Lord et Lady Potter, dit-il de sa voix grave et rauque alors que tout le monde – excepté Harry – était sous le choc face à ce qu'avait dit et fait Dumbledore.

Le gobelin fit apporter un petit coffre en ce qui semblait être de l'or. Il sortit une clé du même matériau de sa poche et déverrouilla le coffret. Aussitôt, deux sortes d'hologrammes, de spectres en sortirent. Un homme et une femme. James et Lily Potter.

« Nous, James et Lily Potter, sains de corps et d'esprits, nous délivrons ici nos dernières volontés. »

Ils disparurent, laissant derrière eux un parchemin bruni par le temps. Il était très bien ficelé et était cacheté avec le sceau de la famille Potter.

Ragnock le prit, cassa le sceau, l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

 _« Nous livrons ici nos dernières volontés et nous souhaitons qu'elles soient respectées._

 _Nous léguons la totalité de nos coffres, propriétés et autres biens à notre fils unique, Harry James Potter._

 _Nous donnons sa garde à Sirius Orion Black et si celui-ci est dans l'incapacité de répondre à son rôle de parrain, la garde de notre fils reviendrait soit à Alice et Franck Londubat ou à Narcissa Malefoy et en dernier recours à Remus Lupin en raison de son petit « problème de fourrure les soirs de pleine lune_ _ **»**_ _. En aucun cas sa garde ne doit revenir aux Dursley ! Ces derniers détestent tout ce qui a trait à la Magie, de près ou de loin !_

 _Ensuite, sachez que Sirius Black ne nous a pas livrés au Seigneur des Ténèbres car ce n'était pas lui le Gardien du Secret mais Peter Pettigrew et cela, Albus Dumbledore le sait bien et pourra en attester vu qu'il est celui ayant lancé le sortilège sur notre demeure de Godric's Hallow._

 _La suite concerne notre fils, Harry._

 _Sache mon chéri que ce n'est pas_ _ **de**_ _ta faute ce qui va nous arriver. Nous ne faisions qu'éviter le plus longtemps possible l'irréparable._

 _Tout cela n'est que la faute de Peter, ce traître… Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi son animagus était un rat… Je sais maintenant… Toujours à rester dans l'ombre des plus grands et plus fort que lui…_

 _Ensuite, sache Harry qu'étant le dernier membre de la famille encore vivant, tu recevras le titre de Lord Potter le jour de tes 15 ans._

 _J'espère que tu auras une merveilleuse vie mon chéri. Ne te laisse pas avoir par Dumbledore, cet homme n'est pas net. Dommage que nous ne l'ayons compris que trop tard… Nous aurions peut-être pu échapper à tout ceci mais ce qui est fait est fait…_

 _Ton père et ta mère qui t'aiment de tout leur cœur._

 _Ceux-ci sont ici nos derniers vœux. »_

Tout le monde était bouche bée mais personne ne l'était autant que Harry et Dumbledore qui était revenu entre temps.

– Alors comme cela vieillard, commença Harry que personne n'avait encore reconnu malgré qu'il ait avoué à mi-mots son identité, vous m'avez mis chez les Dursley alors que mes parents voulaient me mettre soit chez Sirius, Alice, Mme Malefoy ou Remus. Vous n'aviez que l'embarras du choix et vous m'avez tout de même mis chez ces espèces de cachalots ambulants à qui vous reversiez 300 Gallions par mois alors qu'ils me maltraitaient et me laissaient crever de faim dans le placard sous l'escalier après m'avoir roué de coups durant plus d'une heure !

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie le regarda, choqué que toutes ses machinations soient révélées au grand jour par un gamin qu'il pensait sous sa coupe et qui avait démontréavoir bien plus de ressources que ce qu'il ne croyait…

 **~Fanfiction~**

Une heure plus tard, après que tout le monde soit parti, il ne restait de nouveau plus qu'Harry et Ragnock dans la salle des lectures.

– Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, dit le gobelin avec ce qui semblait être un sourire mais qui ressortait plus comme un rictus qui aurait rendu le maître des potions de Poudlard vert de jalousie. Rendre Dumbledore fous furieux en deux simples phrases était tout simplement grandiose ! Et mettre les Malefoy dans votre poche dès la première confrontation en leur expliquant que vous n'étiez plus du côté du directeur également ! Ce qui est plus embêtant, c'est le cas Weasley…

Harry écoutait sans intervenir, attendant la suite.

– J'ai vu que le cadet, Ronald si je ne me trompe pas, commença Ragnock, vous regardait avec une haine mélangée à de l'avidité et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à vous. La seule fille quant à elle, vous observait avec convoitise et cela m'inquiète beaucoup… Vous êtes amené à faire de grandes choses Monsieur Potter et cela m'ennuierait énormément que cela soit gâché par une petite peste et son crétin de grand-frère !

Harry ne dit toujours rien. Après quelques minutes de silence assez gênant, Harry prit la parole.

– J'aimerais savoir ce que contient le coffre gravé du signe des reliques de la mort… Et j'aimerais aussi savoir s'il était possible de récupérer ce qui m'a été volé par Dumbledore durant toutes ces années…

Ragnock parut réfléchir quelques instants et ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau avant dans sortir une liasse de parchemins jaunis et légèrement brunis.

Il les lut durant quelques instants puis releva son regard et le posa sur Harry.

– Ce sera très rapide pour récupérer ce que Dumbledore vous a volé en fait ! Dit Ragnock. Bien plus que ce que je ne pensais…

Il tendit une des feuilles à Harry qui la prit et la lut.

– C'est tout ? Demanda Harry, sceptique tout en relevant la tête suite à sa lecture.

 **~Fanfiction~**

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le coffre des Potter.

Harry apposa sa main sur la porte dudit coffre et celle-ci s'ouvrit, reconnaissant son propriétaire légitime.

Une fois dans le coffre, il s'assit à un endroit où il n'y avait rien et dit ces quelques mots à voix haute :

– Que ce que l'usurpateur a volé redevienne ma propriété, que les lieux qu'il a habités et protégés redeviennent ma propriété. Que l'usurpateur de ces lieux soit chassé et un pied ne puisse plus poser car ainsi en est ma volonté.

Il se tut et entendit un puissant boum retentir.

Devant lui se trouvaient des dizaines et dizaines d'objets, ayant l'air ancien mais ce qui le choquait le plus était la pensine posée sur ses genoux.

Il la déposa gentiment sur le sol après s'être levé.

– Maintenant, comment fais-je pour ouvrir le coffre des Peverell ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

 **Donc, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?**

 **Vous pensez que le coffre des Peverell contient quoi ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. 8 Le coffre des Peverell

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 8 où on découvre pas mal de chose :)**

 **Ensuite, j'ai été très déçus de ne recevoir que 3 ou 4 reviews sur le chapitre précédent...**

 **Le chapitre 9 est écrit, il est partis en correction :) J'écris actuellement le chapitre 10 :p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, faisant autant trembler Harry que le gobelin qui l'accompagnait.

Une fois la porte disparu dans l'obscurité de la chambre forte, la voix venant des tréfonds de la banque resurgit, faisant sursauter le jeune Lord.

 _\- Héritier, tu trouveras dans ce coffre le secret de la défaite de ton ennemi, fais attention car ici sont cachés des objets et des savoirs oubliés. Méfie-toi car il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, celles-ci sont trompeuses …_

Une fois la voix tue de nouveau, les torches du coffre s'allumèrent les unes après les autres, dévoilant des montagnes d'or, de bijoux, de grimoires anciens mais le plus bizarre c'était que rien n'avait été atteint par la poussière, comme si le coffre n'était pas touché par le temps qui passait et que seuls les parchemins en ressentaient les effets…

Au centre de la pièce se tenait une estrade sur laquelle était posée une baguette très fine et d'un détail extraordinaire, une bague sur laquelle était apposée une pierre mauve sur laquelle était gravé le symbole se trouvant sur la porte du coffre celui des Reliques de la Mort.

Mais ce qui choquait le plus Harry était que sa cape d'invisibilité faisait partie des trois Reliques…

Harry se détourna légèrement de l'estrade et se retrouva face à un léger coffre en or, semblable à celui dans lequel le testament de son père et sa mère se trouvait.

Il le prit entre ses mains. Le coffret était étonnement léger.

Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à un rouleau de parchemin, qu'il déplia, curieux d'en connaître son contenu.

 _« Héritier,_

 _Je sais que si tu lis ceci c'est que notre temps est depuis longtemps passé._

 _La famille Peverell ne s'éteindra donc pas avec moi…_

 _Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses Harry…_

 _Déjà à mon époque, tu es célèbre car nombre de Voyantes ont prédit que tu survivrais au sortilège de Mort. La seule et unique personne qui n'y survivra jamais._

 _Je ne te laisse pas que ce parchemin pour te dire tout cela car si tu es ici, c'est pour une bonne raison._

 _A l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, mes jours sont comptés. J'ai donc pris toutes les mesures pour que tu puisses recevoir un enseignement digne de ce nom et avec cinq des plus grands mages que le monde ait connu : Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor - l'un de tes aïeux -, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et moi-même !_

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander si je ne suis pas fou mais non, pas du tout. C'est même très simple en fait…_

 _A l'aide d'une partie cachée de Poudlard, nous sommes dans une sorte de bulle où le temps n'a pas d'effet sur nous…_

 _Pour y accéder, c'est simple également, vu que tu es mon héritier, tu n'auras qu'à dire « Aile Du Temps » devant les escaliers et ceux-ci te mèneront jusqu'à nous._

 _Bien. Cette missive touche à sa fin._

 _Je te souhaite bon courage._

 _Ignotus Peverell._

 _PS : Pense à prendre les Reliques lors de ton entrainement. »_

Harry resta là, bouche bée à fixer le parchemin, sans en croire ses yeux…

Les fondateurs étaient censés être séparés à cause d'une dispute qui avait opposé Godric à Salazar ! De plus, ils devraient être morts depuis plus de mille ans !

Enfin, avec la magie, tout était possible… **Ç** **a** ne devrait même plus l'étonner…

Soudain, il remarqua que Ragnock n'était pas à ses côtés. Il regarda autour de lui et le remarqua sur le pas de la porte. Immobile.

\- Que faîtes-vous Ragnock ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

Le gobelin tourna son regard vers lui, troublé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans la pièce, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que seul l'héritier a le droit d'ouvrir la porte il est donc à mon avis, le seul à pouvoir pénétrer dans ce lieu.

Harry, mû par une force invisible parla d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi, Harry James Black-Gryffondor-Peverell-Potter, donne la permission au gobelin Ragnock, Directeur de la Banque Gringotts de pénétrer dans ces lieux.

Le gobelin rentra enfin dans la pièce, l'air légèrement ronchon…

\- C'est tout de même le comble qu'un gobelin doive être invité par un sorcier, quelconque soit-il pour pénétrer dans un des coffres de la banque… marmonna-t-il dans la barbe qu'il ne possédait aucunement alors qu'Harry, lui, riait sous cape.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, Ragnock donna sa conclusion.

\- Avec tout l'or que vous avez ici, vous doublez aisément votre fortune…

Harry ne sut que faire de cette annonce. Déjà qu'il ne savait que faire de son « héritage » de quatre familles de Sang-Pur mais si en plus, on doublait sa fortune, il pourrait bientôt lancer des Gallions par la fenêtre qu'il ne verrait aucune différence…

\- Il y a aussi des grimoires aussi vieux que la banque… Attendez que je regarde cela quelques instants… dit le gobelin tout en se dirigeant vers une des bibliothèques qui composaient la pièce.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, observa les grimoires et revint à sa place.

\- Il y a des grimoires de toutes les sortes magie runique, sans baguette, noire, blanche, élémentaire, astrale, Coutume et Us des Sang-Pur… Bref, vous en avez pour des siècles de lecture…

Harry fut choqué il existait autre chose que la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire ? Il fallait croire que oui… Après quelques instants, il prit la parole.

\- Pouvez-vous transférer le contenu des coffres Gryffondor et Black dans celui des Potter et dans celui-ci ? demanda-t-il au gobelin. Et m'ouvrir un de mes manoirs ?

\- Bien entendu, dit le gobelin. Un de quelles familles ?

Harry parut réfléchir un instant puis reprit la parole.

\- Un des Peverell. Et de préférence un où il y a des elfes de maison

\- D'accord, venez, nous remontons et je vous ferai cela, répondit le gobelin tout en sortant de la pièce, sans attendre Harry.

Ce dernier le suivit.

 **~Fanfiction~**

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans le bureau alors que sonnaient seize heures.

\- Alors, vous avez deux choix pour les manoirs Peverell où se trouvent des elfes de maison, vous avez le manoir en Ecosse, à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard et celui à Godric's Hallow …

Harry hésita quelques instants puis donna sa réponse…

* * *

 **RAR anonyme :**

 _- **adenoide :**_ Une très bonne nouvelle même. Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce petit chapitre ? Vous pensez qu'il va choisir quel manoir ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre supposition :)**


	9. 9 Beaucoups de chose

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 9 !**

 **J'ai reçu beaucoup, beaucoup de review sur le chapitre précédent, 19 pour être précis ! JE VOUS LOVE LES AMIS !**

 **Donc, je vous avais laissé sur un choix, le chois d'un des manoirs pour être précis. Mais j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que 99% de vous vous êtes littéralement trompé...**

 **J'aimerais aussi vous dire que nous avons dépassé les 130 follow, les 75 favoris et reviews et les 12 500 vues !**

 **Ensuite, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews mais bon, le temps joue en ma défaveur en ce moment...**

 **Bref... Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

\- Je pense prendre celle se trouvant près de Poudlard, répondit Harry, voyant là une opportunité de rentrer en douce à Poudlard sans que Dumbledore ne le remarque.

Ragnock, prit un parchemin et lut un nom en haut de la liste.

\- Pinny ! Dit-il et de suite, un « cracccc » sonore emplit la pièce richement décorée alors qu'un elfe de maison, très vieux, apparaissait à quelques pas du gobelin.

Dès qu'il remarqua Harry, il se prosterna le nez contre terre, en pleurant.

\- MAÎTRE ! s'exclama-t-il, en pleurs. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour pouvoir vous servir Maître, Monsieur.

Harry ne sut que dire et comment réagir face à un tel comportement qui lui rappelait étrangement celui d'un autre elfe de maison Dobby.

Si tous les elfes de maison étaient comme cela, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

\- Relève toi Pinny, dit Harry d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas se montrer aussi cruel que l'étaient les Malefoy avec ces êtres vivants. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te rendre au Chaudron Baveur et allez rechercher mes affaires…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de poser sa question, Pinny était déjà parti dans un autre crac sonore et revenu en portant sa malle, son éclair de feu et la cage d'Hedwige dans le même son.

\- Voilà les affaires de Monsieur le Maître de Pinny, dit l'elfe de sa petite voix fluette tout en s'inclinant si bas que son nez touchait de nouveau la carpette du sol.

\- Appelle moi simplement Harry, demanda le jeune Lord tout en s'exaspérant déjà face au comportement de la « créature ».

\- Bien Monsieur Harry, dit la créature à toute vitesse.

Sachant que c'était tout ce qu'il serait capable d'obtenir, Harry abandonna la bataille tout en se promettant de la reprendre ultérieurement.

– Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît aller dire aux autres elfes du Manoir que j'arriverai dans la demi-heure ? Demanda Harry d'une voix toujours douce.

\- Monsieur Harry a dit « s'il te plaît » ! s'exclama la créature chétive tout en commençant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est un si grand sorcier !

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui dire de s'arrêter de pleurer, il avait déjà transplané avec les bagages du sorcier qui lui servait de maître.

\- Bien, dit Ragnock (NDA : Je parie que vous l'aviez oubliez celui là !) qui était resté silencieux tout au long de la conversation esclave-maître même s'il avait été pris de fou rire silencieux plusieurs fois. Ceci étant fait, il nous faut nous occuper de Kreacher*, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black. Il vous appartient désormais.

A l'entente de ce nom aussi maudit que celui de Voldemort dans son esprit, il fut pris d'une rage intérieure intense.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez en faire… déclara le gobelin.

Harry parut réfléchir quelques instants de façon objective en laissant de côté sa rage et son dégoût envers la créature. Il parvint rapidement à une conclusion.

\- Kreacher ! s'écria-t-il.

Un crac retentit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce en laissant place à un elfe de maison très vieux, au nez proéminent qui s'inclina légèrement, ne pouvant faire mieux au vu de son grand âge.

\- Le vrai Maître est de retour, croassa-t-il de sa voix rauque. Que peut faire Kreacher pour Monsieur le Maître de Kreacher?

Harry le regarda, perplexe en ayant oublié toute sa rage et sa colère à l'encontre de l'elfe.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « Vrai Maître », Kreacher ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il l'avait voulu mais l'elfe ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

– Il s'agit du maître qui redorera le blason des Black ! S'écria Kreacher d'une voix aiguë et enjouée qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Maitresse Walburga ne parle que de cela depuis qu'un nouveau nom est arrivé de nul part sur la Tapisserie des Seigneurs Black ce matin !

– La Tapisserie des Seigneurs Black ? S'interrogea Harry tout en regardant Ragnock et l'elfe.

Ce fut Ragnock, contre toute attente, qui lui répondit.

– Il s'agit d'une tapisserie se trouvant dans le Sanctuaire de chaque famille de Sang-Pur, expliqua-t-il. Ainsi, la famille connaît qui est le nouveau Lord.

Harry parut encore plus perplexe au fur et à mesure de l'explication.

– Le Sanctuaire ?

– J'oublie souvent que vous avez une éducation de moldu… dit le gobelin. Il s'agit d'une pièce secrète se trouvant dans le manoir – ou maison – qui sert de demeure principale à une famille de Sang-Pur. Dedans sont renfermés les plus précieux ouvrages, objets et secrets de la famille. Seuls les Lords et membres de la famille proche de son Seigneur peuvent y entrer. Ainsi que les portraits des anciens Lords et l'Elfe de Maison du Lord.

– Oh… dit Harry une fois qu'il eut compris. Alors, je devrai aller voir dans le Sanctuaire de toutes mes demeures pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouve ?

Le gobelin parut surpris de la question.

– Bien sûr que non vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Sanctuaire par famille et qu'il se trouve dans les Manoirs Principaux de celles-ci. Pour les Peverell, il s'agit du Manoir que vous allez habiter, pour les Potter, il s'agit du Manoir se trouvant **à** Wiltshire, à une dizaine de kilomètres du Manoir Malefoy, pour la famille Gryffondor, il s'agit d'un Manoir à un kilomètre de Poudlard et pour les Black, il s'agit de la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

– D'accord, répondit Harry. Bien Kreacher, j'aimerais que tu remettes le Manoir Black au goût du jour, je te laisse la semaine. J'aimerais rendre à cette maison sa grandeur passée.

L'elfe le regarda, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond du regard.

– Bien Lord.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, remplir ses obligations, Kreacher fut retenu par le gobelin.

– Il faut que tu dises à Madame Black que Lord Black-Gryffondor-Peverell-Potter ici présent viendra lui rendre visite dans l'heure.

Harry le regarda incrédule alors que l'elfe, après un hochement de tête, disparaissait.

Le gobelin, voyant l'incompréhension de son client, lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa décision prise à son insu.

– Les Black était une famille de Sang-Pur très importante avec un capital tout aussi important. Il vous faudra apprendre les généalogies des autres familles, leur importance, le comportement à adopter en société, comment faire fluctuer sa fortune,… et cela, ni les Fondateurs ni les gobelins ne pourront vous l'apprendre et qui de mieux pour cela qu'une femme qui a été une des plus puissantes de son temps et a fait gagner des millions de Gallions à la famille Black ?

Harry, comprenant le comportement et la décision de Ragnock, hocha la tête et s'apprêta à prendre congé lorsque le gobelin lui dit quelques mots.

\- Au fait, lorsque la magie des Black a changé votre apparence et a fait évoluer votre magie, elle a également changé votre statut de sang. Vous êtes à présent un Sang-Pur… Le statut de votre sang à également été modifié sur tous les documents administratifs…

Harry fut surpris mais hocha néanmoins la tête en signe d'assentiment.

– Au revoir Ragnock, dit-il en sortant du bureau. Merci pour tout.

Ragnock agita sa main et marmonna quelques mots qu'Harry n'entendit pas, déjà loin du bureau, raccompagné par un autre gobelin.

– J'ai hâte de voir ce que ce petit va causer comme dégâts, dit le directeur de la banque, un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres.

 **~Fanfiction~**

Harry sortit de la banque, heureux. Pourtant, son visage n'affichait rien de plus qu'un petit sourire satisfait.

Avisant ses vêtements datant d'un autre siècle, il se rendit chez Mme Guipure, la boutique de vêtements du Chemin de Traverse.

Il entra dans la boutique et Mme Guipure, la patronne se jeta quasiment sur lui, voulant savoir ses mesures pour coudre ses vêtements.

– J'aimerais un assortiment de robes, de pantalons, de pulls et de T-Shirts, dit Harry. Et de la meilleure qualité possible !

Mme Guipure, à cette annonce, vit ses yeux changer de ses yeux bleus habituels en de gros Gallions.

Elle s'affaira à la mesure de toutes parts et partit dans sa réserve.

– De la soie, de la peau de Dragon et des plumes d'Augurey, cela vous va? S'écria-t-elle depuis l'arrière-boutique.

– Bien sûr, répondit-Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait une demi-douzaine de sacs qui flottait derrière lui, alors qu'il se rendait chez Ollivander.

– Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry entrait dans la boutique.

– Il me faudrait une nouvelle baguette, voyez-vous, la mienne m'a bien servi durant cinq ans mais depuis ce matin, elle… m'indispose, répondit Harry.

– D'accord. De quel bras tenez-vous votre baguette Mr Potter ? Demanda Ollivander dans un demi-sourire.

Harry le regarda, choqué qu'il l'ait reconnu aussi vite…

– Vous savez, je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues et celle que vous tenez en main est celle de Mr Potter, enfin, la vôtre. De plus, seul lui possède ces yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant…

Harry rougit tandis que l'homme allait chercher une nouvelle baguette.

Il revint deux minutes après, trois boites à baguette dans les mains.

Il ouvrit l'une et tendit la baguette à Harry.

– Bois de Noisetier, crin de licorne de l'ombre. 32,3 centimètres. Très bonne pour les sorts de magie élémentaire et de magie noire, dit le marchand.

Harry prit la baguette, la soupesa légèrement puis essaya de jeter un Wingardium Leviosa à la chaise mais celle-ci explosa.

– Non, pas celle-là, fitle vieil homme en reprenant la baguette.

Il la remit dans sa boite et reprit la deuxième qu'il tendit à Harry.

– Bois de tilleul, ventricule de Magyar à Pointes, 29,7 centimètres. Peu flexible et très bonne pour les sortilèges, expliqua-t-il.

Harry s'en saisit et réessaya, sans plus de succès. Ollivander lui tendit alors la dernière baguette.

– Bois de sureau, écailles de basilic. 37,2 centimètres. C'est un mélange qui je n'ai essayé qu'une fois… murmura-t-il.

Harry s'en saisit une nouvelle fois et alors, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa alors qu'une légère lumière l'entourait.

– Vous êtes un client très délicat Monsieur Potter, dit le vendeur, un sourire franc collé aux lèvres.

Puis, sans demander le moindre Gallion, il tourna les talons et partit dans les rayons, laissant un Harry perplexe derrière lui.

 **~Fanfiction~**

Harry apparut sur le perron du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toquer à la porte ou de l'ouvrir, Kreacher la lui avait déjà ouverte.

Le Hall était méconnaissable, la jambe de Troll qui avait auparavant servi de porte-parapluie avait disparu.

Le Hall était très lumineux et se paraît de tons bleus. Des portraits représentant la plupart des membres de la famille Black – enfin, c'est ce qu'Harry pensait et il n'avait pas tort – étaient accrochés sur le mur de droite.

– Tu as fait du très bon travail Kreacher, dit Harry, content de l'elfe.

Ledit elfe bomba le torse, faisant légèrement sourire son tout nouveau maître.

Kreacher l'amena au plus grand portrait du Hall, représentant une vieille femme assise sur un divan de cuir noir.

– Bonjour, dit la vieille dame qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le portrait criant qu'Harry avait connu l'année précédente.

– Madame Black, fitdoucement Harry. C'est un honneur d'être le Lord de la si noble famille Black.

Le portrait rougit légèrement.

– Le problème, continua Harry, c'est que je ne sais pas comment me comporter en société, ne connais personne pour m'aider à faire fructifier la fortune des Black, lui rendre sa grandeur d'antan…

Le portrait prit un air un peu sévère.

– Arrêtez d'essayer de me rouler, dit le portrait. Je ne suis pas une Serpentard pour rien ! Je vais vous apprendre tout ce que vous aurez à savoir. Écoutez-moi bien.

Durant plusieurs heures, le portrait expliqua à Harry comment placer de l'argent dans les bonnes affaires afin de gagner encore plus d'argent, elle lui donna le nom de livres pour apprendre les coutumes des Sang-Pur,…

 **~Fanfiction~**

Ce fut un Harry plus qu'épuisé qui arriva devant les grandes grilles en fer du Manoir Peverell, que dis-je, château Peverell !

L'ancienne bâtisse ressemblait à Poudlard, l'équivalent en taille, et même le style de construction était semblable.

Harry essaya de pousser le portail mais celui-ci resta obstinément fermé. Résigné, Harry appela Pinny.

Celle-ci apparut et prit la main du jeune Lord.

Ils transplanèrent et apparurent dans un Hall d'entrée qui était légèrement plus petit que celui de l'école de Sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **NDA**

* : je préfère encore une fois la version anglaise du prénom de « Kreatur »…

* * *

 **Donc, ce chapitre fait le double de certains et j'espère que vous serez content de ce fait !**

 **Je sais, vous allez me dire : "Mais pourquoi il a racheté une baguette alors qu'il a déjà celle de Sureau ?", patience, vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure :p**

 **Ensuite, j'ai le regret de vous dire que je suis toujours en pleine rédaction du chapitre 10 et que par conséquent, il n'arrivera sûrement pas Mardi prochain, comme d'habitude et j'en suis désolé mais là, entre les cours, l'écriture de mon roman, mes pages facebook et mon petit frère de 3 mois, je galère ^^**

 **Enfin, bref, j'écris également une autre fanfiction (je l'ai commencé il y a 15 minutes ^^) et je me demandais si vous aimeriez la lire :) Voici le résumé :**

 _Et si James et Lily Potter n'étaient pas mort mais caché dans une maison par Dumbledore ? Et si Harry n'avait pas été élevé par les moldus comme le voulait le Directeur mais par des Mages Blancs surpuissants ? Et si Harry n'avait pas été du tout le garçon chétif, impuissant et manipulable que Dumbledore voulait voir en le voyant arriver à Poudlard ?_

 **Voila :3**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	10. 1 Annexe

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Donc me revoila après je ne sais pas trop combien de temps d'absence ^^**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont continués à me poster des reviews et à la mettre en alertes et en favoris, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Donc, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le chapitre 10 que vous attendiez mais une Annexe consacrée à un personnage en particulier. Cette annexe n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire mais elle peut peut-être faire plaisir à certains d'entre vous en attendant la suite, qui sais ?**

 **Elle n'est pas très longue (juste 300 mots) et elle n'est pas passée entre les mains expertes de ma bêta car je voulais vous la posté au plus vite (gniark !) et j'espère que les fautes qui seront passées entre les mailles de ma correction ne vous dérangeront pas plus que ça !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la lecture !**

* * *

 **ANNEXE UNE**

 **Dumbledore**

Le célèbre Président du Magen Magot ruminait dans son bureau, fou de rage de s'être fait humilier par ce Lord Potter-Black sortit de nulle part.

Qui était-il donc pour oser ainsi le menacer ? En plus, il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle ? C'était un idiot si il espérait que lui, le grand, le magnifique et le puissant Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore allait passer l'éponge sur cet affront* ! .

Mais malgré que sa fierté en aie prit une fameux coup, ce n'était pas le plus fâcheux… Satané Potter ! Pourquoi donc avaient-ils dit à leurs idiot de fils de se méfier de lui ! Cet idiot était tellement manipulable ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de pleurer ! Un tout petit peu de poudre au yeux et il tombait à chaque fois droit dans les bras d'Albus ! C'était contrariant de ne plus avoir de marionnette… Autant pour lui que pour ses plans…

Le fait qu'ils aient également parler de ce sale rat qu'était Peter Pettigrew, de sa trahisons et aient sous entendu sa forme animagus était très fâcheux…

Il fallait qu'il revoit tous ses plans…

Et il partit alors dans un éclat de rire glacial qui fit frissonner son Phoenix qui s'envola par la fenêtre en se demandant pourquoi encore il avait fait le choix d'abandonner les siens pour partir avec ce cinglé de sorcier…

Alors que Fumseck s'envolait, Albus lui, était avachis dans son fauteuil directorial en suçotant un bonbon au citron et en parlant dans des délires plus mégalomaniaque les uns que les autres…

* * *

 _ **NDA :**_

 _* : Oui, oui, notre vieux citronné détesté est atteint du même syndrome que Voldemort, la mégalomanie en puissance…_

* * *

 **Donc voila !**

 **Je sais, décrire ce personnage ainsi va peut-être ne pas plaire à certains mais bon, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup et je trouve que ça aidera certains à comprendre que ce personnage n'est pas tout rose dans mon histoire !**

 **Bien à vous et en espérant ne pas vous faire encore attendre 2 mois avant la suite,**

 **Anthonaki.**


	11. 10 Lettre d'Ignotus

**Coucou !**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 10 avec beaucoup de retard, je l'avoue ^^**

 **Je poste ce chapitre non corrigé car je pars en voyage le 20 et que je ne reviendrais pas avant le 10 juillet ^^**

 **J'espère que malgré les fautes, ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

Harry fut bouche bée en voyant la décoration des lieux. Il y avait de l'or, de l'argent et des pierres précieuses partout !

Les cadres des tableaux, portraits,… étaient la plupart du temps faits d'ébène, d'or,… Les meubles étaient faits de chênes noirs. Il y avait des chandeliers d'argent sur quelques meubles.

Adieu les torches à faible diffusion de lumière qu'on trouvait dans le monde magique, bienvenue à un lustre en cristal sur lequel était posé des bougies à flamme éternel !

– Dit Pinny, tout ceci m'appartient ? Demanda le Lord d'une petite voix, n'osant pas y croire.

L'elfe lui fit un magnifique sourire.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry ! Lui répondit-elle, son sourire toujours collé au lèvre.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis l'elfe prit le bras de son maître avec autorité.

– Venez, il faut que je vous présente les autres elfes de Maître Harry ! Dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Et que vous mangiez ! Et que vous visitiez le château !

– D'accord, d'accord Pinny ! Lui répondit Harry tout en rigolant face au comportement plus qu'enfantin de son Elfe de Maison. Dîtes, vous êtes combien d'elfe dans ce manoir ?

L'elfe sembla réfléchir puis lui donna sa réponse.

– Nous sommes un peu moins de quinze dans ce manoir mais il y en a une demi-douzaine dans les autres… lui répondit-elle.

– Et combien d'autres manoirs Peverell ai-je ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi par le nombre d'elfe qu'il avait à son service…

La créature se tortilla les mains avant de répondre…

– Je ne sais pas monsieur Harry, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Peut-être une dizaine… Je sais que maître Ignotus en avait en Angleterre, France, Allemagne, Australie et même deux ou trois en Grèce…

Une fois qu'elle eut finis de parler, elle se précipita vers le mur et commença à se cogner la tête dessus en s'écriant des « Vilaine Pinny ! Tu n'as même pas sut répondre à la question de ton maître ! Vilaine Pinny! » avant qu'Harry ne la stoppe en lui jetant un sortilège de Jambe en Coton.

– Tu ne dois pas te punir ! Dit Harry d'une voix douce, ce qui était assez difficile avec sa nouvelle voix. Il n'y a que lorsque je te donnerai une punition que tu devras te punir mais jamais quand tu n'as pas réussi à faire quelque chose… Il suffit juste d'être honnête avec moi et tu n'auras pas à te punir. D'accord ?

L'elfe surpris, hocha simplement la tête.

– Maintenant, si cela ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais avoir à manger, je meurs de faim ! Dit Harry.

L'elfe l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une énorme double-porte en bois sombre, sculptée avec les poignées dorées qui avaient la forme de tête de phœnix.

Pinny ouvrit les portes d'un claquement de doigt. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un léger grincement, sûrement dû à leur vieil âge.

Harry entra dans la pièce qui était quasiment aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Une table fait de ce qui semblait être de l'ébène trônait en son centre et faisait bien une quarantaine de mètre de long et deux mètres de large.

Le reste de la salle était recouvert de tapisserie ancienne, datant visiblement de la construction du Manoir et pourtant, elles étaient encore en parfait état.

Au bout de la table, à la place du Seigneur de la Famille, divers plats trônent.

 **~ Fanfiction ~**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin très tôt. Il lança un tempus après avoir attrapé sa baguette cachée sous l'oreiller. Le sort indiqua cinq heure quarante-trois en chiffre de feu dans les airs.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche qui lui dénoua les muscles.

Une fois sortit de la salle d'eau, habillé, coiffé- ce qui était maintenant possible avec ses nouveaux cheveux lui arrivant au épaules et qui étaient plus disciplinés qu'auparavant - et il se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Il perdit un peu de temps à essayer de se diriger dans l'immense bâtisse avant de finir à trouver son chemin et à rentrer dans la salle.

La salle était comme hier soir, toujours aussi richement décorée et avec des plats - toujours fumants - au bout, à la place du chef de famille qui lui était à présent assigné.

Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise de bois gravée de runes qu'il ne connaissait pas et aussitôt assis, Pinny arriva dans la salle dans un grand « CLAC » retentissant dans l'immense pièce.

\- Que peut faire Pinny pour le Maître Monsieur Harry ? demanda l'elfe d'une voix enjouée.

\- Rien pour l'instant Pinny, dit Harry et en voyant la moue qu'affichait le visage de l'elfe, il rajouta précipitamment.

\- Mais tu pourras me montrer le Sanctuaire des Peverell juste après si tu le veux bien.

L'elfe hocha la tête et repartit dans le même bruit sonore.

Quelques instants après qu'Harry ait finis de manger, l'elfe revint et le prit par le bras pour ensuite transplaner sans que le jeune homme n'ai eut son mot à dire.

La sensation n'était en rien comparable à celui du transplanage sorcier, ici, on ne sentait rien du tout, ni sentiment de passer dans un tuyau trop étroit, ni de manquer d'air.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce très éclairée devant laquelle Harry resta bouche bée.

Si il trouvait que le manoir - château - et ses coffres étaient bien remplis, ce n'était rien en comparaison au Sanctuaire.

Des étagères s'étendaient sur tous les murs, regorgeant de livres à l'aspect ancien, de coffres à bijoux débordant, d'objets plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres.

Mais ce qui attira le plus Harry était sans aucun doute le parchemin qui trônait sur un petit pilier au centre de la pièce - qui n'avaient d'ailleurs rien à envier niveau taille avec la salle qu'il venait de quitter et dans laquelle il avait mangé.

Il prit le parchemin, le déroula et commença à lire.

 _« Cher descendant,_

 _Si tu te trouves ici, c'est que tu as découvert l'existence de cette pièce et que donc, tu es prêt à accepter ton héritage Peverell._

 _Tu as sans aucun doute découvert nos Reliques dans notre coffre de Gringott's et je dois donc t'en parler._

 _Connais-tu le compte des Trois Frères ? Celui parlant de la mort accordant trois objets à trois frères ayant eu le pouvoir de la défié ? Il s'agit comme tu t'en douteras, de nous._

 _Mais bien que la puissance de ces artefacts soit sans pareils, elle n'en est rien par rapport à leur porteur si celui à posséder ne serait-ce que quelques secondes les trois artefacts en même temps. Cette personne aura le pouvoir de l'immortalité, celui de contrôler la Mort avec un grand M._

 _Sache également que suite à quelques expériences que je tairais, j'ai par accident créé un constituant des plus étranges un ventricule de dragon recouvert de crin de licorne ayant trempé dans des larmes de phénix. Avec, j'ai créé une baguette à la puissance équivalente à celle de Sureau, un des cadeaux que nous a fait la Mort._

 _Par contre, je dois te prévenir de ne pas toucher à ces deux baguettes tant que tu n'auras pas suivis les cours avec moi et les fondateurs ! (j'espère en avoir parlé dans ma lettre à Gringott's…)_

 _Il faut aussi que tu saches que la fortune que nous avons laissée dans notre coffre n'est qu'un grain de sable dans notre fortune familiale. Tu pourras retrouver celle-ci dans la salle attenante à celle-ci, par contre, si tu ne vois qu'une montagne d'or et non des dizaines comme tu le pensais, c'est tout simplement car un sort de vide infinis a été jeté sur la salle sinon, il nous aurait fallu une centaine de pièces pour mettre tous les Galions…_

 _Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, sinon, on en aura encore pour une dizaine de parchemin, de toute façon, nous nous verrons bientôt._

 _Ignotus Peverell. »_

Harry avait blanchi au fur et à mesure de la lecture de la lettre. Immortel ? Contrôler la Mort ?! C'était quoi cette histoire ?!

Harry chercha du regard la baguette dont Ignotus avait parlé, il l'a trouva, reposant sur un cousin pourpre, étincelante avec une légère aura de pouvoir s'en dégageant, ce qui grisa un peu Harry.

\- Pinny, pourrais-tu aller chercher les Reliques dans mon coffre Peverell à Gringott's et préparé mes bagages, nous nous rendons à Poudlard !

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous qu'Harry va apprendre avec les fondateurs et Ignotus ?**_

 _ **Oui, je sais, ça fait trois baguettes xD**_

 _ **Une review ?**_


	12. 11 L'aile du Temps

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Donc, après cinq mois a séché dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration et la motivation nécessaire pour écrire ce chapitre!**

 **Merci à une lectrice que j'ai ajouté sur facebook pour m'avoir aider et m'avoir mit un coup de pied au derrière hier pour que je m'y mette et c'est avec plaisir que je vous le poste!**

 **ATTENTION, MA BETA AYANT ACCEPTE D'AUTRE CORRECTIONS DURANT MON ABSENCE, J'EN RECHERCHE UNE/UN AUTRE POUR CORRIGER LES CHAPITRES SUIVANTS!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Harry arriva directement devant les escaliers mouvants, sans se préocuper aucunement des protections de l'école, et tout cela, grâce à la magie des elfes de maisons.

Pinny arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec les quelques valises dont avait besoin Harry pour son séjour dans l'aile du Temps.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix claire et nette :

\- Aile du Temps!

Les escaliers se figèrent, et recommencèrent à bougés de manière ordonnées, c'était du jamais vu pour le jeune sorcier. Après quelques minutes, plus aucuns escaliers n'étaient visible depuis le hall et alors, sorte de portail d'un bleu très clair apparût à quelques mètres du sorcier et de l'elfe.

Harry s'avança, Pinny sur les talons avec les bagages qui suivaient, lévitant dans les airs à une quinzaine de centimètres du sol.

Après quelques instants dans une espèce de tourbillon de couleurs et de flash, il atterrit sur les fesses au beau milieu d'un hall qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme celui de Poudlard. Il était plus propre, moins poussiéreux et surtout, les murs n'étaient plus d'un gris sombre mais d'un gris très clair, presque blanc cassé.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, détestant sur le moment ses robes bien moins pratiques que les jeans dans ces cas ci.

Pinny arriva quelques secondes après qu'il ait eu fini de se relever et Harry rattrapa l'elfe avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre par terre, tout comme lui.

Les valises arrivèrent en même temps, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de se renverser qu'un sort venu de nulle part les fit s'aligner par terre, de manière ordonnée.

Harry se retourna en moins d'une seconde, ayant face à lui cinq sorciers ayant la quarantaine.

Le premier était grand et plutôt mince de ce que pouvait en déduire Harry (NDA : ben oui, avec les robes, il peut pas déduire aussi bien que si le sorcier avait avait un jeans et un pull ^^), des yeux verts forêt brillant qui lui faisaient drôlement pensé à ceux de Dumbledore car eux aussi vous donnaient l'impression de passer au rayon X et des cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Le deuxième était une femme qui devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante à tout casser, un peu potelée, des cheveux d'un blond tirant vers le châtain clair, un grand sourire resplendissant et des yeux marron rieurs.

Le troisième était un homme très grand, très musclé, les cheveux d'un magnifique blond vénitien. Son visage était fin, des pommettes hautes, des yeux vert clairs.

La quatrième devait mesurer dans le mètre septante (NDA : pour les français, septante est égal à soixante-dix), des cheveux auburn, des yeux verts clair également, plutôt élégante et aristocratique au vue de son nez fin et pointu, son port altier et sa démarche.

Le dernier se retrouvait un peu en dehors de ce petit groupe, il devait mesurer dans le mètre quatre-vingt, une petite barbe de trois jours, les cheveux noirs en broussaille, un pas félin, des yeux bleus rieurs.

\- Laissez-moi devinez, dit Harry. Vous - en montrant le premier -, vous êtes Salazar Serpentard. Vous, - en montrant la deuxième -, vous êtes Dame Pouffsouffle. Vous, - en montrant le troisième -, vous êtes Godric Gryffondor. Vous, - en montrant la dame aux cheveux auburn -, vous êtes Dame Serdaigle et vous - en montrant celui qui n'avait pas été cité -, vous êtes mon ancêtre, Ignotus. J'ai tout bon ou tout faux?

Tous sourirent en acquiesquant de la tête avant que son ancêtre ne s'avance vers lui.

\- Et toi, tu dois être Harry Potter, si je ne m'abuse. Lord Potter, Black et Peverell, Héritier direct des Gryffondor et des Serpentard par droit de conquête... Beaucoup de titres et de responsabilités pour un seul être...

Harry le regarda comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Auriez-vous des dons de voyance? demande Harry à l'homme.

\- Du tout! Nous voyons juste ce qu'il se passe dans le monde extérieur grâce à nos tableaux! répliqua Ignotus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Godric pouffa un coup avant de recevoir un coup de coude d'Helga.

\- Et bien, quand commence mon entrainement? demande Harry alors que l'elfe de maison regardait avec insistance Ignotus Peverell en se demandant s'il devait également le servir ou si Harry était son seul maitre...

\- Voilà quelqu'un de très pressé, encore un de tes lionceaux à coup sûr Godric, dit Serpentard en taquinant le rouge et or.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis bien un lion mais j'ai failli atterrir chez les serpents, dit-il d'un ton mesquin emprunté pour l'occasion à Peeves.

Salazar le regarda, semblant le sonder alors que Helga souriait, que Rowena regardait Harry, le sondant également et que Godric, lui, semblait à moitié mort de rire et à moitié inquiet qu'il y ait un serpent dans le nid des lions...

\- Pour répondre à ta question, dit alors Rowena, parlant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, nous allons t'évaluer afin de déterminer ton niveau et puis, tu passeras chaque jour, deux heures à t'entraîner physiquement et tu passeras six mois avec chacun de nous.

\- Je t'enseignerais les potions, la magie astrale et la magie de l'esprit, dit Salazar.

\- Je t'enseignerais la magie de combat, de défense, la métamorphose et le maniement des armes blanches, dit Godric.

\- Je t'enseignerais la botanique, les sortilèges et la médicomagie, dit Helga,

\- Je t'enseignerais l'astronomie, les runes, la magie élémentaire et la magie ancestrale, dit Rowena.

\- Et moi, je t'enseignerais la magie ancestrale, ancienne, runique, la transformation en animagus et la magie noire ainsi que grise et rouge, termina Ignotus. Je t'enseignerais également les coutumes sang-pur ainsi que le placement budgétaire, le maniement des baguettes que je t'ai laissé, et de tous les autres objets qu'y étaient dans mon ancien coffre. C'est pourquoi tu ne resteras pas six mois en ma compagnie mais deux ans. Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu retourneras chez toi, seulement quatre heures auront passé!

\- Et bien, en voilà un programme chargé! dit Pinny avant que son maître n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Dois-je rester ici ou puis-je retourner au Manoir Peverell afin de décorer la chambre du Maitre de Maison?

Ignotus regarda quelques instants le petit elfe qui lui faisait face avant que les autres ne voient son regard s'illuminer d'un seul coup.

\- Tu es sûrement la descendante de Milda? Si je me souviens bien, elle a eu deux filles, Iddy et Metty! demanda Ignotus.

Il ne prêtait guerre attention aux fondateurs de Poudlard qui le regardaient, chacun haussant son sourcil à la Malefoy! Il faudrait vraiment qu'Harry apprenne à faire cela...

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de te faire visiter le château? demanda Rowena d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, en effet, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Les cinq adultes se regardèrent un instant puis Helga tendit sa main vers Harry.

\- Suis nous, lui dit-elle de sa voix calme et douce, apaisante.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 12 dans une a deux semaines :)**

 **Bon début de semaine!**


	13. HORS FANFIC

Bonjour!

Il y a quelques soucis pour poster une review sur le chapitre précédent, poster les sur ce HORS FANFIC pour qu'elles se postent :)


	14. 12 Changement spectaculaire

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon chapitre onze!**

 **Je tiens à vous dire que je poste ce chapitre avec deux jours d'avance, je pensais le poster lundi, soit, deux semaines après avoir poster le chapitre onze! Je pense sincérement que c'est un rythme assez correcte pour pouvoir écrire et faire corriger un chapitre!**

 **Je tiens également à vous remercier car nous avons dépasser les 43 100 vues, les 160 reviews, les 165 favoris et les 250 follows! MERCIIIIIII!**

 **Je tiens également à remercier (oui oui, ça fait beaucoup de remerciement tout ça ^^) ma nouvelle bêta sans qui, vous auriez lu un chapitre bourré de faute x)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Les fondateurs étaient à quelques mètres devant Harry et Ignotus.

\- As-tu apporté avec toi les trois reliques et la baguette ? demanda Ignotus. Je l'avais demandé dans ma lettre si je me souviens bien !

Harry sortit un sac de cuir de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et mit entièrement son bras à l'intérieur, ce qui aurait été impossible vu la taille du sac s'il n'avait pas jeté dessus un sortilège Sans-Fond. Il en sortit, quelques secondes plus tard, une cape qui semblait faite de soie d'acromantula, une baguette de bois claire avec un morceau de ce qui semblait être un os sur lequel étaient tracés des symboles noirs, une bague avec une pierre grossièrement taillée et une deuxième baguette étrange, rouge sang striée de lignes blanches, qui dégageait une aura de puissance.

-Lors de nos cours, je t'apprendrai à former une seule baguette à partir de celles que tu possèdes, ce qui fera une baguette ayant une puissance infinie. De plus, avec le pouvoir de Maître de la Mort que tu possèdes, tu surpasseras même la puissance des Dieux ! dit Ignotus.

Harry le regarda vraiment perplexe et se demandait si l'aile du temps n'avait pas dégradé les neurones de l'homme. Lui, surpasser les Dieux ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Plus fort que les Dieux ? demanda Harry. Vous n'êtes pas tombé sur la tête récemment ?

Ignotus éclata de rire avant de se reprendre quelques instants plus tard.

\- Oui Harry, plus fort que les Dieux eux-mêmes ! Lorsque tu as hérité des bagues de Lord de tes différentes Maisons, tu as, à chaque fois, hérité d'un don propre à la famille. De plus, les trois reliques te font Maître de la Mort et font de toi un immortel. La baguette que j'ai créé est aussi forte que le bâton de Merlin l'était. Ce fameux bâton lui avait été offert par Cernunos, un dieu Celte si mes souvenirs sont bons… De plus, ta puissance magique est phénoménale ! Et n'oublie pas que même si les Dieux ont une très très longue vie, ils n'en sont pas moins mortels… Toi par contre, si on additionne chacune de ses données, tu es plus fort que chacun d'entre eux et tu as même une chance de vaincre Merlin et les fondateurs en duel non pas singulier mais à cinq contre un…

Harry le regarda de nouveau comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Bien Harry, voici tes quartiers pour les quatre prochaines années ! dit Rowena, les interrompant.

Ils se trouvaient au niveau du couloir de droite du troisième étage, qui à son époque, était interdit d'accès à cause de la Pierre Philosophale.

Ils étaient face au tableau d'une sirène, non pas d'un être de l'eau mais de celles qu'on voyait dans les dessins animés moldu.

\- Le mot de passe est Hématite, dit Helga.

\- Merci, dit simplement Harry, ne sachant pas que dire d'autre.

La chambre était plutôt une sorte de petite suite composée d'une grande salle de bain qui devait faire tout le rez-de-chaussée de chez les Dursley, une chambre contenant un lit à baldaquin qui faisait trois fois celui qu'il avait à la tour de Gryffondor, une pièce de vie avec trois fauteuils moelleux, une cheminée, un bureau et une bibliothèque qui s'étendait sur un pan de mur complet.

Les livres que contenait la bibliothèque traitaient de beaucoup de sujets mais il n'y en avait absolument aucun qu'il connaissait. Mais, après tout, c'était normal. Ils n'étaient pas de son époque…

Il voulut demander à Pinny de ranger ses affaires dans les armoires qui meublaient sa chambre mais il se rappela que l'elfe, surprise qu'Ignotus se souvienne de son ancêtre, était parti juste après avoir reçu un signe affirmatif d'Harry.

Il prit sa baguette et voulut jeter un sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris lors de sa cinquième année afin de ranger ses affaires plus facilement. Il faut dire que quand vous vivez à cinq dans un dortoir, c'est assez vite le bazar puisque personne ne range et que tout s'entasse très très rapidement…

\- Fac Truncus ! dit-il d'une voix forte et claire en pointant sa baguette au cœur d'écaille de basilic vers ses malles entassées près de la porte d'entrée.

Le résultat ne fut pas véritablement celui escompté…

La suite fut emplie d'une lueur bleu foncé et quand celle-ci s'évanouit, se fut une toute autre suite qui lui apparut…

Des murs verts et or, des murs « aquariums » dans lesquels flottaient des sirènes, tritons et autres créatures marines aussi bien magiques que moldues.

Les bibliothèques, auparavant simplement en chêne, étaient maintenant en ébène veiné d'or et d'argent.

Les torches éternelles avaient, quant à elles, disparu pour laisser place à un immense lustre. Dans la pièce de vie et les autres pièces, s'étaient des lampes à huile datant des années 20, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classe.

Le lit à baldaquin bleu fait de bouleau avait disparu, laissant place à un autre lit à baldaquin fait d'argent et de bronze avec des rideaux couleur pourpre.

La salle de bain, quant à elle, qui n'était auparavant qu'une salle avec une bassine de métal au milieu, était maintenant une pièce carrelée de mosaïque formant la surface d'un lac avec un rocher en son centre sur lequel se reposaient trois sirènes. La bassine avait disparu, laissant place à un jacuzzi qui faisait office de mini-piscine dans laquelle pouvaient se baigner dix personnes sans qu'elles ne se touchent pour autant.

Bref, la suite avait changé de chaleureuse et simple à classe et riche.

Harry était choqué au plus haut point !

C'est lui qui avait fait ça ? Avec seulement un sort de rangement des plus classiques ?

Il regarda dans un livre de la bibliothèque comment faire un patronus parlant.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva la formule.

\- Ego loqui in custodiam ! s'écria-t-il.

Le patronus qui sortit de sa baguette n'était pas le cerf auquel il était habitué mais un magnifique phénix d'un blanc éclatant veiné de bleu foncé.

\- Va voir Ignotus et délivre lui ce message, dit Harry d'une petite voix, pas encore remis des chocs de la journée.

Le phénix vint se percher sur son épaule, attendant le message qu'il devrait remettre :

\- Viens rapidement, il s'est passé un truc pas croyable ! dit Harry à l'intention du patronus.

La créature de lumière partit en volant rapidement, traversant le mur.

 **~O~**

Ignotus arriva une dizaine de minutes après en courant.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la suite, essoufflé de sa course. Il n'était plus tout jeune après tout !

Il toqua et entendit Harry lui crié d'entré, ce qu'il fit.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ignotus dit :

\- Si je m'attendais à ça !

* * *

 **Donc voilà, le chapitre douze est fini! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!**

 **Le chapitre treize est en cours de rédaction et sera finis d'ici un ou deux jours car oui, j'écris lentement et j'écris des chapitres courts x) Je me demande sincèrement comme font les autres auteurs pour pondre des chapitres de huit milles mots tous les mois alors que je peine à écrire cinq milles mots chaque mois x)**

 **Bon, j'arrête la et ne vous dit encore qu'une seule chose :**

 **Une review ?**


	15. 13 Quelques explications

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et un bon week-end!**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 13 de la fanfiction! Déjà ^^**

 **J'ai remarqué que j'ai eu moins de reviews sur le dernier chapitre donc je m'interroge sur le fait qu'il ait plu...**

 **Ce chapitre et les deux ou trois prochains qui suivront seront très explicatif sur le monde de la magie, les coutumes et traditions des Sang-Purs et autres et j'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas mais il faudra tout de même passé par là donc bon x)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE**

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Ignotus et Harry étaient assis sur un fauteuil deux places en cuir d'un noir profond, les quatre fondateurs arrivèrent en courant, eux aussi exténués par la course.

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu appelé Ignotus ? demanda Rowena après avoir repris son souffle durant quelques secondes.

C'est seulement après avoir posé sa question qu'elle remarqua le changement et qu'elle donna des coups de coude à Godric et à Salazar qui, eux, n'avaient pas encore relevé la tête contrairement à Helga qui regardait Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Waouw ! dit Godric en sifflant légèrement.

Salazar, quant à lui, regardait les murs en verre avec des yeux ronds, pensant sûrement à tous les ingrédients qu'il allait pouvoir en retirer et à toutes les potions qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec.

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour arriver à ce résultat ? demanda Rowena, très curieuse.

« _Après tout, ce n'est pas la fondatrice de Serdaigle pour rien,_ pensa Harry en rigolant mentalement. _»_

\- Un simple sort pour ranger mes malles, répondit calmement Harry devant l'œil septique de Salazar qui ne le croyait vraisemblablement pas…

Helga hocha lentement la tête, légèrement septique aussi, mais vu ce qu'Ignotus lui avait raconté sur son héritier, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié…

Rowena, quant à elle, continuait de regarder autour d'elle, puis regardait Harry, puis de nouveau autour d'elle et on pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner et voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Godric, quant à lui, regardait Harry, les yeux comme ceux d'un poisson hors de son bocal, se demandant visiblement comment il avait réussi cet exploit, oubliant totalement ce que le frère Peverell lui avait raconté sur le dernier des Potter.

\- Il faut commencer son entrainement dès maintenant, dit Ignotus. Je pensais qu'on lui enseignerait chacun à notre tour mais il faut changer le programme… Je ferai mon enseignement en parallèle de celui de Salazar. J'enseignerai à Harry à fondre toutes ses baguettes en une et à contrôler ses pouvoirs tandis que Sal lui enseignera l'Occlumencie. C'est bon pour vous ?

\- J'ai déjà étudié l'Occlumencie avec le Professeur Rogue, le professeur de Potion et directeur de Serpentard, à mon époque mais je n'ai jamais réussi à fermer mon esprit et à faire le vide, dit Harry.

\- Et bien, nous réessayerons dans ce cas. Après tout, je ne suis pas le plus grand Occlumens que le monde ait porté pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Salazar en faisant un sourire en coin et en se promettant de tout faire pour remonter le peu d'estime qu'Harry a de lui-même.

Pas convaincu pour deux sous, Harry hocha néanmoins la tête tandis que Rowena le regardait toujours étrangement.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander comment vous avez réussi à recréer totalement le château dans cet univers parallèle si on peut appeler cela ainsi ? demanda Harry, y pensant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il ne fait mention dans aucun des livres que j'ai lu que cet exploit est possible et il n'est noté nulle part non plus que vous avez créé cette pièce.

Les quatre fondateurs se regardèrent, un grand sourire plaqué sur leurs visages.

\- Et bien, cette aile est sûrement notre plus grand exploit, commença la fondatrice de Poufsouffle.

\- Nous avons commencé à la construire avant même que l'idée de l'école ne nous effleure l'esprit, continua le premier des Gryffondor.

\- Et nous avons terminé quelques années après l'ouverture de l'école, soit une quinzaine d'années après avoir commencé à la construire, continua le créateur de la chambre des secrets.

\- Il nous a fallu batailler dur avec des procédés avancés d'arithmancie, de rune, de magie astrale,… continua alors Rowena. En fait, comme l'école est sur un croisement de courants telluriques, nous en avons profité afin d'alimenter l'école en magie mais également pour alimenter une poche spatio-temporelle, la même poche où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Bien évidemment, cela a pris pas mal de temps à construire. Il nous a fallu réaliser la poche, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire je peux te le garantir, puis reproduire Poudlard et la forêt, apporter des animaux, des plantes et, bien évidemment, des elfes de maisons puisque nous les utilisons pour nous apporter de la nourriture et pour s'occuper de la maintenance du château. Nous ne nous en sortirions pas sinon !

Harry hocha simplement la tête, attendant la suite des explications, sachant pertinemment que celles-ci n'étaient pas terminées.

\- Donc nous avons pu, en mélangeant la magie contenue dans nos sangs, nos âmes, dans les créatures qui ont voulu venir vivre avec nous et avec l'énergie que nous procurait le croisement des courants telluriques, créer une poche spatio-temporelle où le temps est en quelque sorte figé pour nous mais pas pour les autres… termina Ignotus.

\- Donc, le temps sera figé pour vous mais les six ans que je passerai ici se répercuteront tout de même sur moi ? demanda Harry.

\- En quelque sorte, si nos calculs sont exacts, lui répondit Rowena qui espérait sincèrement qu'ils l'étaient, comme à chaque fois.

 **~Fanfiction~**

Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine, sa mère et son père en train de déjeuner, quand une chouette entra par la fenêtre ouverte, surprenant les parents de la jeune femme.

\- Tu attendais du courrier ? demanda sa mère, moins surprise que son mari.

Hermione regarda la chouette avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

\- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour la libérer de sa lettre ? demanda son père en continuant son déjeuner après s'être remis de ses émotions.

Hermione prit alors délicatement la chouette entre ses mains et défit la lettre qui avait été attachée à l'aide d'une corde assez fine autour de la patte de l'oiseau nocturne afin d'éviter de le blesser.

Elle ouvrit la lettre après avoir bien vérifié que le message lui était bien adressé.

 _« Cher Mademoiselle H. Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous inviter à séjourner dans l'Aile du Temps du Château Poudlard en ce mois de juillet. Sachez que Monsieur H. Potter a déjà accepté notre invitation._

 _Vous suivrez des cours particuliers avec cinq sorciers dont quatre que vous connaissez à coups sûr de noms._

 _Vous obtiendrez toutes les réponses à vos questions en temps et en heure si vous acceptez notre invitation._

 _Afin que vous sachiez que ceci n'est pas un piège, Monsieur H. Potter nous a dit de vous préciser ceci : Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi en deuxième année._

 _Avec tous nos meilleurs sentiments,_

 _H.P., R.S., G.G, S.S., I.P._

 _PS : Si votre réponse est positive, veuillez-vous trouver devant les escaliers du Grand Hall demain à quatorze heures en prononçant Aile Du Temps. Si votre réponse est négative, veuillez simplement nous renvoyer cette lettre avec le hibou qui l'accompagne. Attention, il pince. »_

Comme Hermione finissait de lire sa lettre, elle remarqua que le hibou ne l'avait pas attendu pour mordre ses parents aux mains à plusieurs reprises…

Hermione le reprit entre ses mains après s'être excusée auprès de ses parents et donna une tape sur le bec du hibou qui lui lança avec un regard tueur.

Elle expliqua alors rapidement qu'elle était invitée à passer quelques jours à Poudlard pour des cours supplémentaires. Ses parents, un peu perplexe, la laissèrent tout de même y aller.

\- Par contre, il faudrait que vous m'emmeniez à Londres Centre, au Chaudron Baveur, pour que je puisse aller jusqu'à Poudlard par réseau de Cheminette, leur dit-elle rapidement avant de partir faire sa valise en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

 **Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 14 qui est déjà écrit et corrigé! Oui oui, je prends de l'avance ^^ Par contre, le chapitre 15, lui, n'est pas encore écrit, ni corrigé (ça va de soit)**

 **Une dernière chose; une review?**


	16. 14 Une arrivé, quelque peu innatendue

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez une bonne semaine!**

 **Désolé pour ce retard de presque trois jours mais je travaille depuis le début de la semaine dernière et c'est une véritable folie là où je suis!**

 **Donc non, pour le curieux, je ne suis pas majeur mais en Belgique, nous pouvons, à l'âge de 15 ans, travailler 50 jours l'année :p**

 **Bref!**

 **Je n'ai pas encore commencer la rédaction du chapitre suivant que ne viendra, je pense, pas avant la mi-janvier et je m'en excuse mais je ne finis le travail que le 30, le temps d'écrire le chapitre, le faire corriger,...**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créer une page facebook auteur sous le nom : Anthony G./Anthonaki - Auteur**

 **J'ai également publier une nouvelle sur Amazon, une nouvelle M/M (Yaoi) que vous pourrez retrouver et, si le coeur vous en dit, acheté au prix de 0.99€ : "Deux lutins de Noël plutôt coquins..." de Antho Naki**

 **Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, je ne l'ai fait que pour ceux ayant une question, tout simplement car j'en ai eu 19 et que l'air de rien, ça prend beaucoup de temps de répondre à chacun, et c'était du temps que je n'avais pas, malheureusement... Je tiens donc à vous remercier pour tous ces gentils commentaires, que je lis entre deux pauses pour me remonter le moral!**

 **Voilà, ce début de chapitre est terminé et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

\- Les sorciers, comme les autres créatures magiques, utilisent une certaine forme de magie, expliqua Ignotus à Harry alors que celui-ci prenait des notes. Mais la forme que nous utilisons n'est bien évidemment pas la seule. Nous utilisons la magie de notre noyau magique.

\- Et pourquoi y a t-il des moldus et des nés-de-moldus ? Nous avons appris en sortilège l'année dernière que chaque être vivant avait un noyau magique, demanda Harry, en arrêtant quelques instants de prendre des notes.

\- Les moldus sont des êtres ayant un noyau magique non-actif tandis que les nés-de-moldus sont nés avec un noyau magique suffisamment grand et puissant pour être activé ! expliqua Ignotus qui comprenait très bien la curiosité de son descendant. Cependant, bien que les Sangs-Purs soient un peu extrémistes sur les bords, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'ils ont raison sur beaucoup de points.

Harry, même s'il était un peu étonné, n'en montra rien et écouta les explications d'Ignotus.

\- Les familles Sangs-Purs ont commencés à être nommées ainsi aux environs du temps de Merlin, donc, à peu près deux à trois siècles avant la création de Poudlard. Il s'agit de familles dont le sang est, comme son nom l'indique, pur de tout sang de moldu. Pourtant, même s'ils le renient aujourd'hui, ils comptent également parmi leurs ancêtres quelques créatures magiques. Mais comme le sang de ses créatures, si l'on excepte les vampires et les loups garous, est béni par la magie, cela n'a pas souillé la magie présente dans le sang de ces familles, commença l'ancien possesseur de la cape d'invisibilité.

Harry prenait des notes à toute vitesse, fasciné par les paroles d'Ignotus.

\- Les sangs-mêlés, par contre, sont plus complexes à expliquer, continua Ignotus de sa voix légèrement grave. Leur sang, descendant des Sang-purs, reste béni par la magie mais est tout de même souillé par le sang moldu qui coule alors dans leurs veines. Bien que cela puisse sembler raciste, c'est la triste vérité…

Harry hocha la tête puis posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques minutes.

\- Et pourquoi les vampires et les loups garous ne sont-ils pas bénis par la magie ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement perplexe sur ce fait.

\- Tout d'abord, car dans nonante-neuf (99) pour cents des cas, ils ne naissent pas sous la condition de vampire ou de loup-garou. Ensuite, le poison, qui les transforme et qui renferme la malédiction qui les soumet au joug de la lune et du soleil, annihile la bénédiction de la magie s 'il s'agissait d'un Sang-pur ou d'un sang-mêlé. Ensuite, s'il s'agissait d'un moldu avant la transformation, la cause est la même que tout à l'heure en rajoutant la malédiction…

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant mieux.

\- Et à quoi sert exactement la bénédiction de Mère Magie ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'attendais que tu me poses la question, répondit Ignotus en faisant un grand sourire.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, pensant à comment il allait présenter cela.

\- La bénédiction de la magie a plusieurs effets, commença-t-il. Le premier est le fait que le noyau magique des Sangs-Purs n'ayant pas abusé de la consanguinité * _petit rire de la part des deux parents_ * est plus développé que celui de presque cent pour cent des sangs-mêlés et il n'y a même pas besoin de comparer avec le noyau des nés-de-moldus…

\- D'accord, répondit Harry, comprenant peu à peu pourquoi les Sangs-Purs étaient si racistes. Et ensuite ?

\- Une vie plus longue d'une trentaine d'années, continua Ignotus. Regarde Dumbledore, il est sang-mêlé, plutôt puissant et il vient d'atteindre ses cent quinze ans, ce qui est plutôt vieux pour un sang-mêlé. Mais par contre, pour un Sang-Pur, c'est un âge assez jeune. Regarde, si je me souviens bien, il y a une femme, Griselda Marchebanks…

\- Ce n'est pas l'examinatrice des BUSE ? demanda Harry, se souvenant d'une vieille femme toute courbée de vieillesse et à la peau parcheminée, qui, d'après les dires de beaucoup, avait fait passer ses BUSE et ses ASPIC à Dumbledore.

\- Si, je crois bien. Elle vient de fêter ses deux cents douze ans d'après mes souvenirs, lui dit Ignotus. Un autre point de la bénédiction magique est que les gens ne peuvent être violés, ce qui est un avantage indéniable sur le monde moldu !

Harry hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de cette histoire qui s'était passé en Belgique il y a quelques années. Deux fillettes avaient été enfermées dans la cave d'un certain Marc Dutroux durant plus d'un an. Année durant laquelle il les a violé à répétition avant de les tuer. Cette histoire avait fait le tour du monde…

\- La bénédiction magique a bien d'autres avantages mais cela dépend du sorcier. Ceux que je t'ai précédemment cité sont généraux. Les autres ne sont en rien universels et c'est à toi de découvrir les dons qu'elle t'a fait, continua Ignotus.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire…

\- Donc, maintenant, je vais t'expliquer comment gérer ta puissance afin que tu puisses doser la magie que tu mets dans tes sorts, dit Ignotus.

Il s'assit plus confortablement avant de continuer.

\- Tout d'abord, il faudra faire de la méditation, beaucoup de méditation… commença-t-il. Ensuite, il faudra te faire visiter ton noyau magique afin que tu l'apprivoises en quelques sortes. Déjà, rien que ces deux étapes là nous prendrons quelques mois au mieux, et au pire, tu ne les réussiras jamais… Bien ! Commençons dès maintenant car la méditation te servira également pour la magie de l'esprit que t'enseignera Salazar !

Ignotus agita sa baguette d'un geste négligeant de la main et fit apparaître un tapis qui ressemblait en tout point à ceux qu'utilisent les moldus pour le yoga.

\- Assieds-toi confortablement là-dessus et ferme les yeux, commença Ignotus d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot.

Alors qu'Ignotus s'apprêtait à lui dire que faire, un elfe de maison plutôt vieux et courbé par le poids des années apparut dans la pièce.

\- Maître Ignotus, votre deuxième invité est arrivé, dit l'elfe. Elle se trouve actuellement dans le parc du monde normal, elle devrait être dans le vortex d'ici une à deux minutes.

Et sans rien dire de plus ni attendre de nouvel ordre, il disparut.

\- Relève toi Harry, j'ai une surprise pour toi qui, je l'espère, te plaira, dit Ignotus, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte et sortirent dans le couloir.

Lançant un sonorus, Ignotus dit d'une voix forte et claire :

\- Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, ramenez vos grosses fesses dans le hall ! Elle est arrivée !

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le hall, arrivant en même temps que Salazar et Helga, suivit quelques instants plus tard des deux retardataires alors que le vortex apparaissait, amenant avec lui une tignasse brune en furie et sa propriétaire…

\- Hermione ?! s'écria Harry, surprit.

* * *

 **Je sais, je suis diabolique, que voulez-vous, c'est dans ma nature!**

 **Bon Noël et bon nouvel an!**

 **Une dernière chose :**

 **Une revew please?**


	17. Pause indéterminée

Bonjour à tous!

Bonne année 2017 à vous!

Je vous écrit ici pour vous annoncer la pause à durée indéterminée de cette fanfiction!

Malheureusement, elle ne me plaît plu... Manque de psychologie des personnages, de développement de l'intrigue, trop de longueurs...

Peut-être que je la reprendrais un jour, peut-être qu'elle restera à l'abandon, je n'en sais rien...

Ne me lancez pas de carotte, je vous annonce que j'ai déjà une autre idée de fanfiction que je vais écrire en parallèle à mes deux romans. Je ne m'avance pas de trop, ne voulant pas donné de faux-espoirs mais le prologue arrivera sans aucun doute courant mars/avril.

Bonne lecture à vous,

Anthonaki.


End file.
